Seasons Project
by le error
Summary: AU Mpreg - Their species are separated based on large group of terrapin who remain to their feral upbringings and another who embrace a modern world. Donatello is a young scientist studying one of the young feral terrapin in the hopes of understanding and saving their species. However, he learns that the organization behind all this is becoming corrupt.
1. Chapter 1

The young scientist eagerly awaited the test subject that was specifically assigned to him in his care. Donatello was a bit anxious considering that this subject was only designated to him for only medical care. It was an important task, simple but very important. He was very interested to have this subject in his lab. He wasn't new to the organization, but there were still eyes on him. Donatello was waiting for that one project that would get him into the higher ranks. He just had to be patient. He knew this was going to be a stepping stone.

The test subject was brought into his lab a little after seven. He was surprised to see it. Two of the guards pushed in the stretcher into the room, carrying a very thin male terrapin in. They set it on the bed then carefully rolled the body on to the mattress. Donatello could see the subject fully, his eyes curiously catching the thick blue collar around its neck and some markings. As the guards exited the room, Don wasted no time in checking over the being. The turtle looked young, just as him, with fair emerald skin stretched over bones that were very much visible.

He would have to check his vitals but first the chart on the subjects condition was to read first. As Donatello predicted, the subject was very young in age still even though his body was small. He was surprised to see that this being was an Alpha, a feral terrapin that was in controlled captivity in their state. They were often captured for many purposes, many were to be bred or used as slaves. Donatello knew that these untamed, uncivilized terrapin hold no differences to himself. They were practically alike except the barriers between intelligence and strength. These type of terrapin were very powerful.

This Alpha was just recently inseminated.

No wonder this one was designated into his care. Donatello placed the chart down on the bed and looked to the subject. He marveled over its body despite the scars and malnutrition. It was stunning. However, he found it odd that it was now going to be used into breeding purposes. He did not have the body for it at all. There must have been something about this terrapin that caught their eye specifically. If this Alpha successes in producing excellent offspring, Donatello knew that it would be constantly bred until it became useless.

"Let's see..where to start." Don gently placed his hand over the subject's knee, turning his leg a little to see some of the bruising. Since this creature was an Alpha it was expected to see it having such damaged skin. Ferals were ruthless and savages. They would eat their own kind without morals or regret. Or at least that's what Donatello was lead to believe. He was a little excited now. He was going to be studying one of the greatest links to their species as a whole.

He would first have to clean this terrapin up, and once it has woken, he would have to feed it. An IV would be good as well. Donatello ran his hand over the turtle's plastron, feeling the rough and splintered plating in wonder. He could only imagine what this Alpha had been through. Now it was gifted with offspring and for the next 2 months it was going to be pampered.

"Alright! Let's see those eyes.."

Just as the young scientist reached to his face, those striking black and red orbs snapped open. Donatello pulled away, memorized by those strange looking sets of eyes now glaring hard towards him. He should have felt a little afraid but Don was more amazed than fearful. The terrapin made a throaty growl that vibrated its chest. Yes, that was a warning but Donatello was not good at listening.

"Hey, relax..relax..you're okay." He wasn't sure if the Alpha could understand him. None of the feral terrapin understood their language. However, Donnie had studied intensely of their body language and behavior. The terrapin opened its mouth, revealing its fine pointed sets of teeth- yup, okay, he was going to attack if Don wasn't careful.

The scientist moved his hands away from the other turtle's body and took a small step back. That seemed to calm the turtle down a little but its eyes were still glued to the scientist. Donatello knew these terrapin were very strong, alert and agile. He didn't have any doubt that this Alpha would shred his skin and kill him in a matter of seconds. Donnie watched it move around, realizing that this Alpha was anything but a threat right now. The subject looked to be in pain as it tried to sit up but his arms trembled as he attempted to lift himself up. It could barely support its own weight. Donatello took note of its breathing and the display of wounds near its back and carapace. It was very weak and injured.

"Can't move around a lot, can you? You should let me check those out, big guy." Don offered with a smile though the subject didn't look at all interested. Donatello tried again and stepped back close to the bed. The growling got louder as he stuck out his hand, laying it on the Alpha's shoulder. Don was glad to see that it didn't try to bite him but it was very angered. It probably didn't have enough strength to try and fight him. It worked to Don's advantage to try and gain the terrapin's trust.

The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. "This will keep you relaxed so I can work on you, sound good? Don't give me that face you really have no choice." He rambled. He uncapped it quickly and injected it right into the subject's bicep. It didn't even flinch.

Don rubbed on its arm, trying to sooth it and calm it down. The relaxer would work in a few. The Alpha rested back down with a defeated huff. The relaxer quickly kicked in for it, allowing Don to get to work on cleaning him up. He would have to strap the terrapin down to the bed as a precaution. Even though the Alpha was calm now, he wasn't going to like it when the scientist scabbed and poked at his skin. Donatello grabbed the bed straps and anchored them over the subject's body. After that, he got to work.

Setting up an IV first was his priority. He hadn't forgotten that this turtle was in the early stages of gestation. Donatello had to make sure that this turtle's body was well fed and healthy. He could predict that the organization would want to take the babies for further testing and care. Don was definitely looking forward to that day.

It only took a 2 hours to finish up. The Alpha was getting a little aggressive from being strapped down for so long.

"Easy easy." Don muttered.

Those black menacing eyes and bright red iris' were stunning. Don could only imagine the strength of this feral terrapin when it is at full health.

– –

After being cleaned and fed, Donatello let the terrapin get some rest and some time alone without hands poking at him. He did his best to treat the subject with gentle care, he hoped that the Alpha wouldn't see him as a threat or an enemy. There was no telling considering that ferals were very unpredictable with their behavior. Donatello carefully watched from a distance at his desk. Some color blossomed in the terrapin's skin and cheeks. As well as some energy regained. The subject sat up several times, sniffing around and getting comfortable on the bed. It curled up into a tight ball like a cat and drifted off to sleep.

Donatello was very curious as to why this turtle was chosen to be a breeding subject. His body was too slim but there was something unique about him. There was no explanation as how the turtle was inseminated in the first place. Did it happen within the turtle's pack, was there another Alpha? Or maybe the organization had deliberately inseminated the turtle through their own intervention. It was puzzling.

"What a pretty face.."

Donatello set his chart down on his desk and decided to look more into this terrapin's story tomorrow. It was late. He took one last look at the sleeping creature on the bed before shutting off the lights and leaving for the night.

– –

The young scientist's mind was buzzing with ideas about his new responsibilities that he couldn't sleep. One of the subjects came to what to officially name the feral terrapin that was expecting. A few names ran in and out until he finally settled on 'Leonardo'. Don didn't feel happy with Leonardo just being a number in his chart or being labeled as a breeding subject. Even though it was a feral and primitive creature, Donatello saw a lot of intelligence.

Don had learned that the collars severed as a behavior control. He had the power to deliver a powerful shock with just a button at his desk. It was only for when Leonardo would misbehave or act aggressive towards him. The scientist thought it was a bit medieval but he didn't want to take a chance. Leonardo was tense whenever Don approached him. His eyes darted whenever Don made a move, always on alert and cautious. Don hoped that his subject would relax more and trust him. That would take some time and dedication.

"Hopefully, we can get along without you biting my face off. I don't think I even told you my name." He smiled, "I'm Donatello, a junior scientist." Of course, he wasn't expecting a response but he found that Leonardo was listening. Those large black eyes blinked.

"I hope you don't mind me giving you a name? If you have a name already, I'm sorry-"

The turtle suddenly yawned, showing his large sharp to the scientist.

"Am I boring you?" Don laughed.

The turtle didn't response, instead he laid back down and began to bit at the metal straps that were near his nose. He bit down on them and began tearing them.

"Noooo! No, don't do that!" Don shouted. Without thinking, he reached in and pulled the strap, trying to get it out of Leonardo's mouth. That was a very big mistake. Leonardo's eyes widen and went for Don's hand the moment it got near his beak. His teeth easily sunk into the other turtle's skin like hot butter and clamped down hard. Donatello held in a cry of pain, his eyes began to water.

"Nnfff!" He knew panicking and trying to pull his hand out would only worsen it. Leonardo was waiting for the struggle, his eyes were shot in a sudden excitement for tasting blood and seeing prey weakened. However, Don remained still despite his agony. "O-okay, okay. It's..it's a-a-alright. I'm okay. "Don reassured himself. He took a deep breath. "Y..you have..r-r-really..ngh..sharp teeth."

Leonardo didn't even blink as he stared at the tall turtle. He was confused and suddenly grew a little anxious with Don acting so calmly. He tested Don, biting in and moving his head around. It was painful but Don kept his cool. Eventually, his jaw loosened. He released Donatello much to his relief. He quickly recoiled his injured hand to his chest and wrapped it with his shirt. The bite marks were deep and they stung terribly. The important part was to not show weakness, ferals saw that as an opportunity. And they were not shy at cannibalism. Donatello could easily reach to the small remote to shock Leonardo but he resisted. Overall, he didn't want to hurt the feral.

Instead of trying to attack again, Leonardo moved away from him, crawling down from the bed to get away from Don. He looked like a dog who knew he had done bad and was now hiding under the bed frame.

"I'm so stupid.." Don stumbled back to sit down on the desk chair and began to tend to his injury. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid..not even a full day and I already did something only a rookie would do..."

Leonardo listened carefully, his eyes were still wide as he watched Donatello clean up his hand. There was a lot of blood. Don applied some medicine to the wounds. It was all he could do right now. If anyone found out that a test subject seriously injured a worker or civilian they would be killed on the spot. Donatello did not want that to happen. It wasn't Leonardo's fault. He was acting on his predator instincts and possibly was encouraged to attack due to his protective demeanor. Don was going to hide this for now. He wrapped it up in thick tape and let it rest on his lap.

"Stupid..I'm stupid. That was totally my stupid self- let me just put my hand right by its teeth! Nothing bad will happen! Stupid.." He cursed wildly.

He was too busy setting the bandage up to realize Leonardo had crept out from his hiding spot. The feral sprang up to pounce on top of his desk, alarming the scientist into a heart attack. Don yelped.

"Stupid."

D..did he just..

Don's mouth hung open. "Did you just..? Was..?"

Leonardo sat down on top of Don's desk, staring at him with a more calm manner. His head was tilted to the side. The feral had just spoken. The words sounded clear as day, he had repeated the word perfectly.

"Amazing.." Don said in utter astonishment, he smiled. He couldn't believe it. "Can you say it again?" He asked. He looked to Leonardo with a hope gaze but the turtle merely stared at him in confusion.

No. What was he thinking? He had lost a lot of blood, there was no way that the feral could have spoken. It wasn't impossible but ..it happened so quick. Don was sure that he was hallucinating.

"Maybe say something more appropriate..?" Don offered, "Like your name but more easy- Leo. Leo..Leo."

He repeated the name over and over to the other. However, Leonardo was no longer paying attention this time. He took interest on a black pen that had rolled by his foot. Leonardo made a soft chirp as curiosity struck again. Those sharp teeth appeared once more to bite down on the pen and chew.

"Okay..maybe some other time?" Don sighed. His hand was really starting to bother him. He cradled it securely to his chest. There were some spots of blood seeping through the bandages but it wasn't anything to worry. He knew he had much worse injuries before. The sound of hacking and coughing alarmed him until he saw Leonardo's mouth covered in black ink and his tongue. He had managed to break open his plastic pen, ink spilling everywhere on the desk and coating the poor terrapin's mouth.

Leonardo quickly leaped off the desk and tried getting the ink off his face by rubbing his mouth on the floor. Don couldn't help but snicker. It was a hilarious moment. There was also a little satisfaction into knowing that Leonardo probably learned his lesson about biting into things he shouldn't...including his hand.

"Come here, you goof ball." Don beckoned for the turtle to sit in front of him so he could help. However, Leonardo made a low growl as if the feral was blaming him in the first place. He had smeared the ink to his cheek, making him look even more ridiculous. Poor thing. Donatello carefully rested his injured hand on his lap and opened his drawer up to grab a towel. He had no water by him but he was sure Leonardo wouldn't mind a little spit. "Leo, come on.." Don tried again.

Leonardo had backed himself into a corner with such a scowl. He wasn't interested whatsoever.

"I hate to lure you like an animal but.."

Food got to the feral like a hungry dog would go to bacon. Terrapin's had a love for strawberries similar to catnip would be to felines. The sweet aroma of the berry was strong to Don as well when he brought a few out from under his desk. These were a plan B. As soon as the scientist opened the box the heaven like scent easily caught to Leonardo.

For the first time Donatello ever witness, the feral had stood up on two feet. Its thin legs hoisted himself up, unsteady and trembling but still determined. Ferals hardly walked on twos. All he had to do was wave a few berries for his attention.

As the excitement came quick it also faded when he realized just how large Leo was like this. Even though his body was thinned, he had a large chest with a firm frame. His carapace was wide, beautiful..

Leonardo had moved back to the desk and sat up on it once more. His eyes trained hungrily on the strawberry in Don's hand. For a second, the scientist felt like he was with another terrapin, not a feral one. Their bodies were different but at the same time, they weren't. Ferals had a more powerful built, stronger muscles and bones. They were the unchanged link between his own people..them. Donatello felt like he was seeing these types of bodies for the first time ever. They were really alike.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he realized that he had an impatient feral right in front of him. Leonardo had been chirping loudly and growling for his attention. His eyes were shot, excited for food of course. It didn't take much it seemed. Don smiled and let Leo picked a berry from his hand.

"Only a few, don't get too crazy...and don't bite me again." Don would hope that he could use this as a reward system to help Leo learn language. That would definitely be amazing.

Don watched as Leo swallow down the entire berry with one gulp. His eyes seemed to light up in happiness, a small smile spread on the feral. Strawberries were also excellent natural vitamins for pregnancies but too much could make the body sick.

"If you want another you're going to have to listen to me." Don said, "Think you can exercise patience?" He chuckled. Leonardo looked to him with a confused look, his eyes darted to the strawberry then to Donatello. He shifted around excitedly as the scientist placed the tub down on the desk. Before he moved away from it, he put his hand out in front of Leo's nose. "No." He said firmly.

Leonardo seemed to understand instantly. He only made one move to get them before the command had been given firmly. The feral looked upset and perplexed. Don could tell that he was giving an internal battle with himself if he should obey or not. Surprisingly, Leo listened. The feral sat down with his legs out and dangling over the edge of the desk. It was rather adorable. Donatello quickly used the time to clean the ink around Leo's mouth very carefully. The last thing he wanted was to get bit on the other hand.

Don chuckled, "There you go. Thank you for listening, Leo." He said.

The feral looked to Donatello with hooded eye lids as the scientist rubbed the ink off of his skin. Leonardo seemed to go completely slack in Don's hold as he cleaned under his chin. Don was sure that Leo was enjoying this, probably guessing it was only petting or praising instead of cleaning. Whatever made the feral less bitey was okay with him. He was glad that they were getting along through some bribery and gentle scratching. It was actually really amusing. After a few more strokes, Leo began to nuzzle into Donatello's hand, purring loudly and trying to nip gently at his fingers. Don had hesitated but the bite wasn't aggressive, it didn't even hurt so he allowed Leo to do whatever. His breath smelled of strawberries as he leaned closer to nuzzle.

"Haha. I'm glad we are getting along now. I hope this means you'll be more careful with me."

Leo responded by licking his palm with his wet sandpaper like tongue. Yup, that definitely felt odd but Donatello was grateful. He grabbed one last berry from the tub and let Leo quickly gulp it down like he did the first one. He put away the rest then focused back on Leo. He was such a fascinating character. Leonardo was very intelligent, all of the ferals were in their special way. Don hated to degrade them just because they knew little about them. They weren't brutes but in the eyes of the modern people, these were animals. It was far from the truth.

Leo gave a final lick on Donatello's hand before climbing down the table and getting back into bed. This time before leaving, Don tucked the feral in wished him good rest.


	2. Chapter 2

He was ecstatic to be seeing the ferals progress over the developing weeks. Donatello was extra careful in making sure he was giving Leo plenty of medicine and food. The results were showing quickly and Leo had gained some weight. His bones were no longer visible now and his cheeks were full. Once he had a proper glow, Don could see how beautiful that emerald skin actually was. The wounds had healed up nicely, some leaving scars near the inner skin under the carapace while others disappeared completely. Part of the natural lightness to Leonardo's skin was due to his pregnancy and it was very healthy. His stomach was starting to show after the 5th week, the plastron grew soft for the belly to make room.

Even as Don made check ups, touching and taking results for his study, Leo grew docile. That or he really didn't care about being poked around so much. He even let Donatello run his hands over and over on his pregnant belly. The scientist's only hoped it was sign of trust now. He would see if it were applicable once he did the check up near his reproductive organs.

Donatello had asked his brother Michelangelo for some help on teaching Leo some language. His younger brother was a creative teacher and also a healer in the organization. Donatello dealt with artificial medicines and study while Mikey was more of an expert of natural remedies and art. The two were opposites but they still got along very well.

This would also allow Leonardo to stretch out besides being trapped in his lab station. However, he couldn't step out naked and without garments. It was inappropriate but he was sure Leo was use to it. It would be like putting pants on a lion.

And it definitely was.

"Come on, Leo, this is where the head goes- gah!" Donnie yelped when the feral tried biting at the buttons, nearly catching his fingers. "Leo.." He fixed up the shirt for the tenth time already and tried it again. Leonardo was beyond confused and a little upset. The strange white cloth was push over his head and clipped behind his neck and under his tail. His shell was still visible at least, informal clothing at least for him to be comfortable. Don helped button it up.

Leo opened his mouth and made a loud yowl. He was expressing his agitation.

"I know I know." Donatello said with a small laugh. Once he got the shirt fixed up on him, Leo looked quite alluring. He also looked pissed off and uncomfortable. Don felt bad for laughing. "Don't give me that look." Leo was cute.

Putting on pants was another challenge but more so for Leo to get familiar with. Although Don had got him back to walking on his feet sololy, Leo was creeping downward, bending his knees to get on all fours but Don had stopped him.

"No no nooo. Up."

"Rrrrr..aaaahhroo.." Leo bared his teeth in anger but had reluctantly got back on his feet again. His legs were trembling, unsure of how to move around exactly and looked to Don for guidance. If only Donatello had a tie somewhere to put on Leo, he would look so proper but the blue collar was still visibly. He wished he could take it off himself but it was necessary.

Don didn't try to put anything more on the poor terrapin, he had done enough and prayed that Leo would forgive him. His hand was still healing from the bite several weeks ago, he didn't need another matching set of teeth marks. Despite the injury, Don also gained some information of why exactly it hadn't healed up from the proper medicine ointments he had applied himself. Those teeth held a low dose of venom that would slow the healing process and was intended for prey to bleed out. Thankfully, it was a low dose when Leo had bite him. Those chemicals were dried out once gestation was present to avoid harm to newborns. Donatello would be constantly reminded of the pain though.

He hoped this visit with his brother would unlock some more insight of how intelligent the feral was. Hopefully, Leonardo would be able to learn some of their language.

Don collected his belongings and turned to the other turtle, "Ready?" He held out his hand for Leo to take. Don didn't watch the terrapin to get lost or fearful when they got into a new environment. No doubt Leo would get a little nervous. Don would just have to keep him close and watch him carefully. Leo grabbed hold of the taller turtle's arm, sniffing him for signs of food or something interesting. He lowered his head, expecting the extended hand to be a praise or a simple pat on the head. Donatello couldn't help but chuckle at the behavior.

He led Leonardo out of the lab with baby steps. At first the feral didn't seem to care but then the grip on Don's arm grew a bit tighter. Those large black eyes grew wide as it stared out into the large hallway and doors. It was brightly lit with a few other workers out and about. Leonardo shifted his gaze towards each door they past by, trying to figure it out the different types of scents and smells. The feral moved closer to Donatello and wrapped his free arm around his stomach. A low whimper made Don frown.

"Don't be scared." The scientist reassured him.

Leonardo kept trying to rest his head against Don's back as they walked. Hiding his beak into his shirt but still giving other terrapins a quick glare. Just as long as he didn't resort to biting...

His little brother was on the ground floor, near the open houses and observatories. They would have to take the elevator, Leo was already having trouble keeping on his feet. Once they would get to the more open areas and spaces, it would be worth it. Donatello guided Leonardo towards the elevators, pushing the button, he wondered how Leo would react.

"You still okay? I bet you wanna sit down. Don't worry we're almost there." The scientist's said.

Leonardo kept his eyes trained on the large metal doors then looked to the ground. He picked at the buttons on his shirt, wanting to rip them off. His plan was in vain, those darn buttons were in there good. A sudden noise caught the feral turtle's attention, making him step back and hide behind Don. The metal door had opened.

Donatello dragged Leo inside, "It's alright..nn..j-just..a bit..come on .." He tugged an unwilling feral into the elevator and quickly closed the doors before he could grab the doors again. Even though Leo was still fairly small for his size, he had the strength of a bull double. The doors had closed just in time as Donatello released the sudden frantic terrapin. Leonardo whimpered and chirped wildly, trying to figure out how to escape.

"Hey! Relax, Leo, it's okay. It's nothing to-" Don backed up but had no room to escape Leo's sudden tackle. The wind was knocked out of him from the headbutt into his chest. Donatello coughed. It hurt but it was soon forgotten when he realized what Leo was doing.

"N-n..no.." Leo muttered as he wrapped his arms around the taller turtle. His face was buried into Don's chest, trembling and repeating 'no' over and over.

The scientist's coughed again, trying to regain his breath so he could speak. "..ee..es..ss'okay. Gah..It's alright. It's almost done." Donatello rubbed the top of Leo's head, comforting him as the elevator went down to the lower floors of the building. It felt like forever to the feral. Being encased in the metal box brought on a terrible and unexplainable fear. The darkness and helplessness he had felt was all too familiar. He was glad he wasn't alone this time in the box.

Donatello pat Leonardo's head, "Almost done- see? Almost there.."

On cue, the doors opened to the ground floor.

Donatello quickly grabbed Leo's arm again to stop him from bolting out. That's exactly what the feral had in mind but he was also still terrified. Don hastily led him out of the metal box and stopped to let Leo calm down.

"We're out now. You okay?"

"...no..no no..no.."

Don smiled sadly, "We'll take the stairs next time?" He kept a solid grip on Leonardo's arm, keeping him close to him and watching out for any curious eyes. He was curious to know why the feral suddenly locked up and said 'no'. Ever since Leo was he placed into his care he had only heard Leo speak a few words. Most of the words were just repeats. And for Leonardo to panic like that seemed a bit odd. Donatello could only assume it was just a new experience fear.

They stood by the corner, Don guarded Leo's body with his own to avoid lookers. Finally, Leonardo seemed distracted by his buttons again which meant he was okay now. He encouragingly rubbed the feral turtle's bicep to keep him relaxed as they made their way towards Michelangelo's corridor. The new smells were easy to pick up and it made Leonardo more alert and curious.

"Let's see what adventure is for us. Keep those teeth to yourself?" Don asked hopefully to Leonardo. Leo merely yawned.

– –

Michelangelo was too excited to meet his older brother this time. The feral was definitely a plus but Mikey simply just missed spending time with Donnie boy. They use to be inseparable but now they felt miles away. The young turtle understood his brother's ambition to become a scientist. It meant a lot to him. Michelangelo only feared that Donatello would soon forget about him entirely and lose himself in his work. Donnie was all he had..

After burning some relaxing incenses and tidying up the room, Michelangelo began sorting out some medicines he had made for Don to try. He only vaguely heard about him hurting his hand, some pain relievers would do him nice also some stress relaxers too. Lavender scent was always amazing.  
>Mikey quickly put together a mix of cool colored flowers, humming happily to himself as he worked. He only got to mixing the petals when he heard a knock at the door. He nearly dropped the bowl.<p>

"Come in..awh, man, Don.." Mikey pouted.

Donatello opened the door and peeped inside first. The strong flower smell overpowered him as it did Leo. The two of them wiggle their noses. "Mikey?"

"I thought you were coming a little later. I was going to make you something." Mikey placed the bowl down on his table and sprang up to his feet. Don saw that his brother wasn't wearing a shirt and only black jogging pants. At the sight of the other turtle, Leonardo immediately began to strip himself from his own garments. He tossed them on the ground and eagerly stretched out.

"That was quick.." Don mumbled.

Leonardo was naked again. Naked and happy.

Michelangelo watched the feral with a happy grin. "He gets it, let the body breathe." Mikey inhaled noisily through his mouth then exhaled. "Take your shirt off, Donnie!"

"No." The scientist's quickly rejected.

Mikey shrugged, "It's alright. Me and wild man are gonna connect together, right?" He turned to Leo who was now laying down on the floor comfortably. He yawned and made a loud content sigh. Mikey giggled happily before turning back to his brother, "So, how've you been? How come you never message me anymore?"

"I do message you but you send me the most bizarre replies ever. Half of the time you aren't even sober, Mikey." Don angrily rebuttal. "Plus, I'm doing this now and it requires all of my attention. I don't have time for sitting down and chatting."

Mikey was listening as he gathered some odd assort of supplies from his table. "Uh huh. Really." He added every now and then. He rolled back towards Leo and gently patted his head. The feral immediately fell for the affection and crawled a little closer to Mikey with a smile. Leo rolled over, revealing his belly.

"Awww. He likes me." Mikey cooed.

Don should have been a little upset that Mikey wasn't paying attention to his ramble. However, he was a bit amazed that Leo rolled on his back like that to his brother. Then again, Mikey seemed to be part feral himself. His brother was strange.

"What a cute little belly you got there. Oh, I know just the thing-" Mikey grabbed a small tub of what looked like lotion in his hands. He scooped out some into his hand.

Don crouched down, watching his brother with caution. "Wait, what is that?"

"For the plastron, dude..." The younger turtle motioned to his own front, "It helps give it a healthy glow and strengths it. Totes safe though."

Don only rolled his eyes and let his brother apply some of the strong smelling lotion on Leo. The feral sniffed at the cream but didn't seem to mind as Michelangelo began to rub it on to his belly. It was cold. Leo laid flat and made delighted humming noises. Don was happy just as long as Leo was comfortable. The last thing he wanted was for Leo to get cranky on them.

"See? He likes it." Mikey grinned.

"Indeed." Donatello replied. He gave Leo a pat on his head which the terrapin seemed to appreciated. The attention seemed heavenly. Leo wiggled around and chirped when Mikey's hand caressed under his stomach.

The young turtle put away the lotion and washed up. "He's cute. No wonder he's a breeder." Michelangelo said. "What clan did they steal him from?"

"Not sure. Some details they refused to give me but I'm sure it's from a captive group." Don replied. He watched Leonardo slowly sit up and look around curiously. "It's a little grey, isn't it?"

Michelangelo hummed in agreement. "But then again they're doing some good. I heard that those scientists are trying to find a cure for that ..uh.." He paused in thought, "I think it was that shell rot in those babies."

Don shivered at the memory. The disease had killed many newborns, those families without proper care suffered greatly but it was a difficult disease to manage at such a young age. If the organization was planning on making a cure, Don was eager to know. He guessed that the scientists didn't want to get peoples hopes up if it failed.

They talked more of what Donatello was dealing with, he had almost forgotten to mention Leonardo's name to his brother. Leo was more fitting and casual, plus Leo was quick to respond with the nickname. They gathered together, sitting on the floor by the feral but making sure not to crowd him. Leonardo saw Donnie sit beside him and flopped on his lap. The feral had grown tired which was expected. Their lesson only lasted a few minutes before Leo drifted to sleep with his hand protective over his stomach. Mikey thought it was the cutest thing to see the feral so close to his brother.

"He must really like you." Mikey mumbled.

Don smiled, "I feel sorry for him. People treat ferals like monsters.."

"It's because they're different. We shun half of our species. It's not right, man. We should be coexisting like brothers and sisters." Mikey connected his two hands together and lifted his arms up. "Imagine how peaceful we could be."

"You took that to a whole new level.." Donnie snickered, "..but it's true." He gently rubbed the top of Leo's head, watching him sleep and be so carefree.

The two talked a little more before calling it a day. Don didn't want to wake the feral and decided on sleeping in Mikey's haven for the night. A sleep over as his little brother called it.

The floor was patted with a comfortable foam. It wasn't too hard. But then again Donatello had grown accustom to sleeping on whatever and where ever. He was adaptable. Mikey brought out some pillows and blankets to sweeten the deal and even gave Leo his own blanket.

"Nap nap.." Mikey piped.

Leo blinked tiredly, "..nap."

"Yeah. Night night, Leo cutie."

Mikey left the two alone and wiggled into his own sleep bag that was under the desk. The young turtle was small enough to fit in the tight space. It still looked a little uncomfortable. Don situated himself on the ground and let Leo slid in beside him. The feral kept bumping himself against Don's plastron and nudging him. He kept repeating the new word with a groggy strained voice.

"Sssh. I get it. Nap. We're sleeping." Donnie pet the top of Leo's head, trying to quiet him down. It was just what the feral wanted and he stopped talking. Leonardo whimpered, his body curled up closely into Don's. For a moment, all the scientist could think about was how close they were. Leo was beginning to trust him, demand for his attention and give him affection that he longed for. Like any other being ever, he needed attention and company. Don was desperate for some sleep so he refrained from thinking and clashing theories around in his brain. He forcefully told his brain to shut up and shut down for the night.

Donatello listened to the soft breathes of Leo beside him. Mikey's low rumble of snores and mumbles. Ah, he got how vocal he was in his sleep. Don sighed and closed his eyes.

Sleep was difficult, for some reason, Don felt something inside him that just wasn't letting him setting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. They help me write faster.

' _It has been a month now since I've been given the task of caring and studying over Leonardo. It's the name I've given him since I've grown very fond of him. He's more than just a number in my opinion. Although, not many agree with me but that is another long tedious __story__._

_With the help of my brother, we've began teaching Leo our language and skills. Add into the care of his pregnancy, I've been more than a little busy. I've managed to take an ultrasound to see how many eggs to expect and I've seen six. It's a large batch considering this is his first pregnancy. I was expecting only 2 or 3. It would explain how big the turtle was getting in just a month. He's began getting expected pains in his body from the change. I would know because Leo would tell me. 'Hurt' or 'Donnie' was what he would say to get my attention. I'm glad that he's entrusting me to take care of him. He's comfortable around me as well. I hope that after Leo gives __birth__ to this batch of hatchlings that it isn't going to be the last I would see him. But then again I don't want to see him constantly bred again like an animal. I still don't know what the organization __plans__to do with this._

_I guess I'm getting a little too attached to Leo. I'm getting protective. But I don't think that's a bad thing._ '

– –

He hadn't been able to get any work done due to Leonardo's constant plead for attention and comfort. The pains were getting worse, making Leo agitated and sick. Donatello wasn't sure if the pregnant turtle was up for another exam but he would have to if the pain was bad. It could be false contractions but he wouldn't know for sure.

Luckily, this time Leo could actually tell him what he was feeling.

"Is it a 1 or a 10." Don said.

Leo thought for a moment, " Seven.." He muttered. He pointed to the side of his swollen belly, showing where the pain was exactly.

"I'm gonna do a check up, okay? Lay down."

Don cleaned up while Leo got himself on the bed. Laying down didn't feel right to the turtle, instead he sat down and waited for Don to come. Leo ran a hand over his stomach, wincing as he felt the eggs shift around in an odd butterfly sensation. He let his hand fall to his lap, a strained whimper escaped him to express his discomfort.

"You okay?" Donatello asked.

"..hurt."

Don relaxed a little, "Okay. Alright..lets check.." He hoped it wasn't anything serious. He helped Leo lay down much to his frustration. His legs fell open, letting Don touch him without a complaint but obviously feeling a bit ..intruded.

"Just relax." Don warned.

The examination was quick, just long enough to feel for dilation which there wasn't any. It was good sign and closed any worries over a premature labor. There wasn't any blood so no miscarriage. Leo was probably just experiencing some cramps. They were normal. Leo's body was making room for the extra weight and preparing itself. Only a month left.

Leo curled up as soon as he was freed from the exam. He looked to Don with concerned stare. The turtle definitely felt a little violated after that.

"You're okay. Don't worry." The scientist reassured him. He cleaned up and washed his hands before coming back to try and get the feral to relax a little. Leo had already laid on to his side, the pillow at his head but his eyes were open and watching Donniel

"Donnie.." Leo chirped. He moved his hands up to rest near his chest.

Don pulled the blankets up to tuck the turtle in. "You're okay. Just rest." He whispered.

Don let the turtle sleep early today so he could head out of the lab. He debated on whether or not to visit Mikey but he felt too drained. He need some time on his own, he had too much on his mind. Mikey would surely try to get him to take a relaxer or smoke. Don wasn't really into any of that unless he was having severe anxiety. Right now, he was just cranky.

Hunger over took him to run to the cafeteria for a meal and bring something back. For Leo too. Knowing the feral all to well by now to know he wouldn't fall asleep until 10pm. It was only 8. Don told himself he wanted some time on his own but it would always wrap back to Leo. He couldn't handle being away from him for too long, he worried like a guardian...well, he was one technically. Don was fearful of what the organization had in store for Leo. He was desperate, and more so, scared to find out.

Don had failed to pay much attention to where he was going exactly. The cafeteria was two levels down but he had ventured into the back corridor. Every room was the same as his own, maybe a little smaller and unoccupied. There were only 5 other people working on Don's level. In a way, it was a good thing. He didn't have to worry about prying eyes and someone over hearing his business. But it was also a little lonely...

He stopped walking and headed back towards the elevators. He could have sworn he smelled sandwiches calling to him already.

He was once again halted in his mission for food when he heard a deep growl come from one of the rooms.

"Arrrghh!" A heavy bang and a cry of pain followed.

Donatello froze. Listening to the noises and deep breathes at whatever was inside the room. He couldn't figure out which one it was but it was definitely to the right of him. He moved closer to look into the small glass window of the first room but found nothing. Another bang and a loud growl led him to the second room. Before could investigate on whether or not someone was hurt, the door quickly opened and closed in front of him. It nearly struck his beak.

A small turtle had escaped the room, their clothing torn and fresh cuts littered their face. Don recognized the scientist to be Cheryl, one of the junior scientist like himself.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Don asked. He closed the gap between them so he could check her. However, she swatted his hand away.

"Donatello, shell, you scared me. No, I'm fine. I'm just..ugh.."

"What is it?"

She huffed, "I'm trying to sedate one of the feral terrapin. The thing has been sick for weeks now. I haven't had a clue to what's wrong with it." She explained as she rubbed at the tender bruise on her shoulder. "I think it's dying.."

Don was surprised to hear all of it. Of course they've been capturing and sedating many of the ferals for research. To hear one of them was dying was alarming. Terrapins were known for their long and healthy life spans. A few of them were plagued with diseases and genetic illnesses or deformities. But many lived for quite a long life depending on the severity.

"What's wrong with it? Maybe I could help?" Don offered.

The female terrapin's eyes widen and quickly shook her head. "No. It's alright. I'm going to call the guards in to sedate it. This ...this isn't really my day anyways. I need a breather." She sighed. Cheryl gently wiped her forehead with her hand, pulling out the mobile..

The angered terrapin inside was viciously banging itself against the door, trying to free itself. Don felt the walls vibration from the force of the heavy bang. Don could only imagine what the feral inside looked like. From the powerful force it was exerting just from throwing itself on the door, it was still strong. And it was angry.

"This one seems fine to me?" Don muttered.

Cheryl merely puffed in annoyance.

The turtle inside continued to roar in its rage and frustration on its own. The door began to rattle.

"I can't get a signal. Can you hold it down while I get the guards?" Cheryl asked. She was already making a run to get them, not bothering to wait for an answer. Don had no choice and placed himself against the door. Why didn't he just head down to the cafeteria? Then again this was happening on his level. The last thing he needed was the feral causing damages. Thankfully, it was away from his own room.

"Haaaang on. Calm down." Donnie knew talking to it wasn't going to help the least. This one had a temper.

The scientist knew he wasn't much on strength himself. He was a lanky and thin for his stature. It wasn't surprise to feel the door began to burst open as he tried pushing himself against it. The force had thrown him forward, nearly knocking him down to the ground along with the door. Don skidded across, catching himself on the wall and quickly turned to face the turtle.

He was right in his guess. The feral was quite large and muscular. It's body was rough with cuts and bruises at every inch of its skin. It was a male. Don wasn't sure on what to do. Should he try and catch him, talk to him? He barely made a move before charged to him like a bull seeing red. Donatello cried out and ducked quickly before the male could catch him. The feral growled, its large teeth peaked as the corners of his lips twitched upward in his anger.

"Whoa whoa, easy..!" Don put his hands up to shield himself from it. The feral looked to Don, its anger suddenly vanishing in a sudden shift in confusion. The male stared at the scientist. His eyes darted up and down as if he were studying him. Don wasn't sure on what to do or say. Could it even understand him? Where the shell was Cheryl!

Don smiled, "It's okay. Don't be scared." He muttered. Don took a few steps back, his hands still up.

The turtle looked away from the scientist, his attention caught to something else that wasn't too far away. It's black eyes found Donnie again. The male made a deep roar before charging again towards Don.

Again, he dodged. Donatello threw himself against the wall to avoid the collision between bodies. In the process, he managed to bang his head hard on the concrete wall, making his vision black out for a few seconds then come back. It was enough time for the feral to jump him and attack him. However, there was nothing. The sounds of fleeing footsteps brought him back.

From the other side of the corridor, Leonardo anxiously listened.

"Donnie? He mumbled.

There was nobody with him in the room, no way to explain the sudden scent and familiar calls. They weren't Donnie's. Donnie had never growled at him or used his language in such a way. Leonardo knew well of the differences in tones and voices. He sprang up from the bed, nearly tripping over the blankets that he had dropped from untangling himself. He heard his mate!

Leo hurried to the door, his beak poked into the glass to try and find the source. However, he only saw the other side of the hallway, another white wall and no sound. There was too much happening, he could feel it and smell it. He knew that scent, he yearned for it. Leo felt tears usher down his cheeks as he desperately tried to find that source.

The pregnant turtle cried out, making distressed wails for the attention he had so longed missed. It felt like years since he last seen any sort of resemblance of home. He clawed at the door, trying to open it and bang himself against it. Leo threw himself against the door when he heard the roar of his mate nearby. He kept at it until it hurt, his shoulder was wracked with a terrible pain.

Leo suddenly felt the door open and moved away in time. His head ducked automatically, a sudden overwhelming anxiety made him tense. That is..until he saw him.

He barely got a chance to fully see his mate before the larger turtle pounced on him and hugged him. Leonardo's shell hit the wall with a loud thud as he fell back but he recovered himself so he could hug his mate back. The two were locked in a tight embrace, making delighted chirps and whimpers of joy.

Leonardo nuzzled his mate and let the other kiss at every inch of his shoulders and neck. Leo whined, happy to finally feel his mate's arms around him. It had definitely felt like years since they had last seen one another. His mate had began crying, pressing his lips against Leo's skin. How did he find him? After so long...

The larger turtle stopped in his attack of nuzzling and kisses. His hand moved back in to grab Leo's, gripping it tightly and placing it on his chest firmly. They smiled. Leo remembered one of the words that Donnie had taught him, it made his chest swell up...

The moment was short once the commotion was brought along with their reunion. Two guards quickly marched into the room and forcefully pried the two apart from one another. The larger turtle flew back, laying on the ground while Leo was pinned to the wall. Leo watched his mate thrash wildly to get away, roaring and trying to claw at one of them that held Leonardo. The pregnant turtle shrunk back, his teeth bared in warning but his attention was still on his mate.

"Leo! No, stop!" Don held his hand up to him, signaling him to keep still. The scientist was terrified of the guard unnecessarily shooting him. Leonardo was unwilling to listen, his eyes moved to Don and then to his mate. The guard roughly tossed the enraged creature to the ground before firing off the sedative into his arms. Leo growled, his body became tense once more as he readied himself to attack.

Donatello tried to get in front of the other guard but they wouldn't allow it. "He's okay, just leave him alone. Do you hear me? Get away from him!" Don shouted.

The guard ignored him.

Their presence and interference caused a heated battle, making everything worse. Don had witness everything from outside the room, he saw the two together. They weren't fighting. And yet the guard handled them like wild animals, pinning them and hurting them. The other feral had fell unconscious thanks to the sedatives the guard fired off. The guard in front of Leo wasted no time in correcting his behavior. With one push of a button, a powerful shock, Leo fell on to his side.

"Stop it!" Don barked. He grabbed hold of the guard's shoulder pad and roughly pulled him away, disconnecting the signal to Leo's collar. The guard struck Don, elbowing him hard across the face and pushing him to the other side of the room.

The first guard rose up after finishing cuffing the larger turtle. "I got him." The feral was detained and quickly dragged out the room. Don shoved out anymore voices, ignoring the guards and their questions. He just needed them all to leave now. He didn't care on safety or anything else for that matter. He was pissed.

He slammed the door closed and knelt down besides Leo. One hand on his face were the guard had hit him and the other hand hovering over Leo's form.

"Oh no.."

Don checked over the trembling turtle but saw no wounds. He was fine but very shaken up from the whole ordeal. Leo remained hunkered down on the floor, his arms hugging himself as he trembled. Don cautiously placed his hand on to his shoulder, patting gently to at least let him know he was here for him. Don waited until Leo calmed down before moving him. He didn't want him laying on the ground like this.

"Leo.." Donnie stroked the side of his face, trying to snap him out in some sort of way. Leo remained blank. He was hurt and angry from being ripped away from his loved one. Don was sure it wasn't the first time neither. He couldn't imagine what the pregnant turtle was thinking. Don was just as upset as Leo was.

– –

"Raphael was destroyed."

He clenched his fist. "Why?" Donatello growled through gritted teeth. He shouldn't have been surprised.

From the other side of the conversation, he heard Cheryl huff through the mobile. "Why? Donnie, that thing was uncontrollable. It was dying anyways from a brain tumor. He would have been dead anyways. Why are you even worried about it?" She asked in disbelief. Or perhaps disgust.

Don had enough of the conversation and hung up.

He tossed the mobile on his desk and leaned down to rest his head on top of the cold steel. They had killed the feral all because it was misbehaving. Like any common animal they shot it without even thinking, like idiots, they shot the poor thing. Don let out an angered cry, lifting his head up a little just to slam it back down on the desk with another frustrated noise.

Leo had been watching Donnie from his spot on the bed. He didn't even have to ask about what was happening. Something inside him already knew, it already told him. His mate was gone. The void in his chest was viciously carved out with what felt like hot knives. Leo only had a few moments with him before he was ripped away. He didn't even get a chance to kiss him again or ...or anything...

Don stood up. His long and difficult explanation of the matter was gone once he heard Leo crying softly into his pillow. The connection between them was gone. They were lovers. The heartbreaking thought of Leo carrying the last essence of his lover within him, on his own, was enraging. It wasn't fair. The scientist sat on the bed with Leo, stroking his shell to try and sooth some of the pain.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I'm really sorry." He felt like he needed to apologize like it was his own doing. Nobody understood that these terrapin even had emotions to begin with. Don believed this, saw them as animals himself for the longest of time before he met Leo. Don felt Leo tense up, his back arched slightly as he moved to sit up. His face was stern, angered but it wasn't directed towards Don like he imagined. Leo moved closer to him, baring his teeth and growling. He looked so confused, lost and hurt. Donatello could see Leo's eyes glancing over to the door as if he was waiting. He snapped back to Donnie, the only comfort he had now. Leo bumped himself against him, unsure but also pleading for some sort of comfort. The feral let out a small sob.

"It's okay, Leo." Don wrapped his arms around him, "I'll protect you. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll take care of you." He reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had past since Leo got to see his previous mate for the last time. Don wasn't expecting him to jump back into his normal routine. In fact, Leonardo remained resting without much of an appetite. He only moved to use the bathroom and then settling back down on the bed. Donatello didn't push any exercises or anything the terrapin didn't feel up to. However, skipping on meals wasn't negotiable. He understood the heartache Leo was feeling. It was going to be painful to get over and move on. Leo did have to keep his strength and keep the eggs healthy. Starving himself wasn't an option.

Even with Leo's state of misery, he was still nearing the end of the month. His due date was approaching quickly. It was a lot of stress to put on.

Donatello received an important message from the doctors that he was to call the emergency line when Leo was ready. He was hoping to avoid this entirely though Donatello didn't have any ideas on birthing. He figured it was for the best. The most critical thing now was to just keep Leo informed and hope he wouldn't freak out. Another worry was if Leo would successful give birth to a healthy clutch of eggs. If so, he would be bred again and again. If not, he would most likely be destroyed or tested on. Those were Leo's options, and none of them were fair. There was no hope in returning him back to his own clan or just letting him live out peacefully within the organization.

He was at the mercy of Don's people.

– –

Leonardo was quiet as he sat up on the bed, covered in the thick blanket to keep himself warm. His hand rubbed along his belly, feeling at how swollen he had become. It was overwhelming. Laying down on his side gave the only relief he needed. The changes in his body were constantly shifting, making him annoyed and angry for no reasons in particular. It could be just pain or just how it was too bright in the room. Leo wanted it to end but at the same time he didn't.

His memory of his mate being with him before they separated was still fresh in his mind. These eggs were his, their family. They were suppose to be together, waiting happily for their hatchlings. He remembered a few births within his clan, the excited blessing and glee. But now Leo dealt with the depressing fact that he was entirely alone now. He wouldn't have wanted this if he knew what was to come in the future. He missed his mate. The hole that was left in his chest was still raw, bleeding- but something else was oddly shaping into it. Leo wasn't sure if he even wanted it there.

The feral looked over to Donnie, his large black eyes narrowed to the scientist. Leo's aching heart moved quickly to the next quickest fix around. The last thing the pregnant turtle wanted was to be alone. Loneliness meant death. However, the feral felt ashamed of himself for trying to find a quick fix for his previous mate. He still loved his mate, but Leo didn't want to be alone especially now. He was scared. Donnie proved to be more than a simple warm comfort. More than just a caretaker and protector.

He wanted Donnie.

It didn't take long for the feral to get up and motivate himself. His tail lifted up as he got to his feet- swollen feet hurt to walk on. His sudden yearn diminished due to the pain but he was still very much determined.

Donatello hadn't heard anything from Leonardo. The scientist was still figuring out if he should write out his signature to the birth center. It was hard to say yes since he already knew how rough and unforgiving they would be to Leo. On the other hand if he didn't give out his signature, he would be in big trouble. If anything happened to Leo, if anything went wrong it was on him. He put his pen down and sighed.

The feral remained behind the terrapin, hands clenching and unclenching in uncertainty. He wanted this, he needed this..

Leo leaned in, wrapping his arms around Don's neck to get his attention. He felt the taller turtle jump in surprise but Leo didn't let go. His hold on him was delicate, easily breakable if Don ever wanted to. The closeness was already making him feel hot, needy..

"Leo? Shell, you scared me." Don said. He smiled and pat at his forearm.

"Donnie," Leo softly mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked. His hand rubbed Leo's arm, hoping to get some sort of response. Leo had been mute ever since he saw the other turtle and were forcefully separated. He hoped Leo was trying to move out of his misery a little. All this stress wasn't well for him. Donnie leaned his head back to see the feral. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Leo's expression was blank, stoic. His arms moved in a little so his heads could rest on Donnie's chest. Leo leaned in, rubbing his cheek against Donnie's and giving off a small churr. To Don, this was cute. They have nuzzled many times before whenever Leo needed some sort of affection. He could understand his yearn for it now. Don chuckled softly and let Leo nuzzle and rub himself against the side of his face. He moved back a little as he felt Leo get a little aggressive and tried bite at his neck and shoulder.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Don put his hand over Leo's face, lightly pushing him back. Leo didn't seem to get the hint. Instead, Leo moved to get in front of him and stare at him longingly.

"..can you.." Leo said innocently but grabbed Donnie's arm. He pulled it out so he could place Don's hand on his waist. "..hold me?"

Don wasn't sure what the turtle was trying to do. His hand hesitantly stayed firm on Leo's waist but did nothing more. He watched Leo, seeing him look a little perplexed himself about his actions. He almost looked frightened now. Leo managed to climb on the chair, straddle himself on Don's lap while making sure Donnie's hand was still on him. The scientist wasn't sure if he was suppose to pull back now. This wasn't right.

"Leonardo, get off." Donnie said. It sounded more like a whimper, a uncertain command that Leo paid no attention to. He wasn't going to obey dull commands. Donnie's mind went at a blank once he felt Leo's lips against his own.

Leo's lips softly skimmed, tickling the soft skin, and then pressed firmly on to Donnie's. Something inside Donnie lite up, filling his chest and making him feel so warm. They broke apart for a second before Leo repeated the action again. Don shivered. His own lips pressed back into Leo's, willingly opening himself up to deepen the connection. Leo churred. His body moved in closer, his large belly grind against Donnie's as he moved his hips. Leo was quick to show just exactly what he wanted.

Leo whimpered, giving out needy calls once he was sure Donnie was complying. The scent of the pregnant turtle was incredible. Don never smelled anything so sweet. The heavy scent clogged his mind, he easily surrendered to it. Both of his hands now settled on Leo's body, feeling his sides before coming in to rub over his swollen belly. A surprising though of possession and arousal came over him. What the hell was he thinking?

Those hands rubbed sensually at the weight, Don knew this wasn't him but his body was enticed so quickly by Leo's. It was as if he was feeling him for the first time. At that, Leo was in a state of bliss. The touches he so missed and hungered for were now at his body, touching every inch of him and exploring. The pregnant turtle pulled from the kiss, his eyes opened into slits as he stared at Donatello. They were both heated, suddenly allured by one another just from touch and smells. They were both feeling an ounce of regret, their logic sides were easy weight to push back in their minds.

– –

_' They weren't themselves but at the same time they were. They loved one another, they shared each other bodies at will. He gave his mate everything even when the fear and hesitation showed in his eyes. Leo was terrified but he was with his mate. He was safe._

_Raph was controlled, his musk was heavy but also forced. They had injected his mate with something and also Leo. It didn't hurt for a while until the ache in his groin suddenly appeared. Raph easily pinned Leo down, grabbing his legs, he pulled them apart and then penetrated him. Leo gasped. His body already knew and melted. Everything around him just ceased to exist. It was only him and Raph, that's all that mattered. Even though Raph wasn't himself, Leo allowed him to come to his urge and do this. He loved his mate._

_Leo thrust back, his body felt too hot to even think right. Raph's thickness tore in his walls, growing as he slowly prepared for the inevitable. Leo never wanted this as badly as he did right now. His body was craving, pleading for his mate to drop every last essence into him. Leo felt Raph thrust in, his bodies trembled together as they both reached their climax. The intensity was blinding. Leo grabbed Raph, pulling him to embrace him as he cried out. He felt the hot seed coat his walls, spilling into his fertile womb. Raph roared in his heat, his arms wrapped around Leo as he continued to thrust in, making sure he had done his deed and rested. Leo immediately felt complete._

– –

They locked together in a tight hold and for that moment, Leo returned back from the memory. His eyes watered, the familiar sadness trapped his heart but it was already too late.

Donnie thrust inside him.

Leo's eyes widen at the sensation, his body relaxed but his heart raced in a panic. This wasn't his mate..

They had lost themselves in their frenzy, trapping one another on the bed and quickly giving into their urges. Leo wanted this, he needed this. But this..

Donnie thrusts sped up, rocking them both and making the pregnant turtle cry out and pant. Don gripped the top of Leo's stomach, holding that weight as he rammed into the feral. Leo's cries continued, his head was spinning in pleasure. Leo touched Donnie's naked chest, feeling his lower plastron as far as he could. His nails scratched it, his eyes closed.

"Nnaagh..ah..D-D..mmm.." Leo bit the inside of his cheek, silencing himself.

The thickness inside him grew, the base of Don's length sunk inside him, trapping them together just in time. Don let out a loud yell as he climaxed. His body froze and his body arched in as he released. Leo whimpered. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't escape. The heat of Donnie's seed filled him, making him experience that pleasurable fullness that he so desperately needed. Leo was tight around Donnie. Never letting him leave.

Leo felt his belly stir as he began to calm.

"..ha..haa..god.." Donnie slumped forward, trying to keep himself up from the few ounces of strength he had left in him. His head was clearing, the realization of what he had just done wept over him. The heat was gone and quickly replaced by icy coldness in his gut. This was a mistake. "..d-damn it. What's wrong with .me..ah.." Donnie couldn't bring himself to look up at Leo. Whether his reaction to all of this, Donnie wasn't sure he wanted to know. Did he like it, or was Leo just as upset as he was? He gently placed his forehead against Leo's chest, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't helping that he was still inside Leo. The swelling hadn't gone down yet and it was an agonizing wait.

The pause between them was deafening. Leo wasn't sure on what to think. He only went with how his body was feeling. Complete. But his heart still beat unevenly. Nonetheless, Leo kept his hands glued to Donnie's arms, squeezing them lightly. He just wanted Don to speak right now.

Minutes had past between them. Don carefully pulled out and tucked himself back in. He felt dirty, filthy as he felt the bits of his own cum stick on his fingers. He felt so disgusted with himself and angry. How could he do this? He felt Leo's nails dig into his skin as he began to move up. He didn't want Don to move. He was conflicted but he stayed close to the feral. They were both confused, scared of the outcome and what it meant now. Leo was still hurting after everything, seeking a quick fix to mend his sorrow. However, Donatello felt this was more damage than healing being done.

Leo's grip loosened, instead he wrapped his arms around Donnie's head to keep him close to his plastron. His legs closed around Donnie, trapping him but deliberately doing it to get some reaction. It felt like hours since they last said anything to one anything. Leo was being more expressive, touching and giving Donnie affection. It was the only thing he could do.

"Please..don't get mad." Leo whispered.

Donnie's eyes widen.

"Donnie.."

He wasn't sure how to respond. He was upset but at himself for not controlling himself. Don was suppose to protect Leo, keep him safe but this..this was taking advantage of every trust they had. It was both their fault. Donnie sighed heavily, "I'm not. I'm not, Leo, it's okay." He finally said.

They were going to be fine.

– –

Donatello tried his best to not to make any of it a big deal. Apart of him loved Leonardo, he wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay. Another part of him wanted to run and never see him again. Don winced at the idea of just abandoning Leo. Who knows what they would try to do with him. No. In his heart, it was impossible to just give up on the feral. They would work this out.

Even when he kept repeating it over and over, he still couldn't bring himself to actually look at Leonardo.

Don cleaned Leo up and himself, cleaned the sheets of the bed and stuffed the dirty one into the trash bin. He was paranoid of anyone finding out or if someone knew already. Was it possible? Donnie's stomach turned in fear. He was already thinking up a list of lies to say if anyone questioned him. The consequences would be dire for Leonardo. Regardless of what Donnie would say, it would turn to Leo. He would be killed. No, none of this was Leo's fault alone. He had to take responsibility.

The scientist jumped when he felt Leo's hand on his. How long was he in a trance? Leo squeezed his hand tightly, pulling him away from the small bin of water they were using to clean each other. Without thinking, Leo moved Donnie's hand to rest on top of his swollen stomach. Donnie froze.

"Look at me." Leo said. "Please..?"

Donnie should have been joyous to hear Leo speak so much. It meant that his lessons were working, Leo was learning and learning quick. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp tug. Leo's eyes were narrowed, glaring, and with tears falling on his cheeks.

"Please? Please..!" Leo begged sadly. "..D-Donnie, y-you said..you said you are n-not mad?"

"I'm not." Donnie replied sharply. It almost sounded forced and unwanting. He hadn't meant it in that manner. He wasn't upset with Leo, he just needed time to process everything, to think clearly without panicking. Donnie moved his sight on Leo, seeing the hurt expression on his face and immediately felt terrible. "I'm sorry." Donnie muttered. He rubbed the top of Leo's stomach, caressing the firmness to show his sincerity. "Do you love me?"

Leo smiled weakly, "Yes."

"No. You don't." Donnie said. "This is just your instincts telling you you need another Alpha to mate with. A quick fix. Which we ...we did already. But I'm not..I'm not."

Leo's hand slowly fell away from Donnie's.

"I said I would protect you and I will. I'll make sure you and your offspring are safe. But I can't-" Donnie looked away, "You don't love me, Leonardo, but I know you are acting on a fear of being alone with a new family. You have every right to be afraid and want this. That's why I don't hate you but please don't tell me you love me. Cause you really don't."

The familiar silence greeted them again.

Donatello didn't hear the feral cry anymore. Their contact broke between them, Leo moved away to rest at the other side of the bed- away from Donnie. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself, hiding completely to avoid the other turtle.

Don didn't even utter a farewell as he left the lab for the day. If he were to return at all, Leo didn't know. The sinking fact that he was still alone in this moment made the feral break down. He tried hard to keep himself from falling apart but he couldn't. He was terrified. Leo curled up with one hand protectively over his belly and the other covering his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed :)! _

_Rape mention towards the end_

Donnie was finding it increasingly difficult to face Leo. They were both conflicted with angry and confusion. Leo was making routine to make simple check ups a challenge. His due date was approaching fast. The pregnant turtle didn't want to be touched or even held anymore. Resorting back to growling and biting again, Leo wanted nothing to do with Donatello. Of course, Donnie knew that Leo was more upset over his words than anything. His aggression was also due to him nesting and being extremely protective. In a normal setting, the pregnant turtle would give birth alone and during the night. This wasn't a normal circumstance. Donnie was worried that his very presence was causing Leo to become more exhausted and stressed.

Despite everything, Don had no choice but to keep close to him and watch over him. Leo hadn't spoken to him, just by growls and hisses to keep him away. Don doubted that Leo would ever tell him of any pains or even if he was hungry. The turtle was stubborn but there might have been more to his behavior than just that. Leo was getting agitated over the smallest things. The weight he was carrying proved to be overwhelming now, the feral kept himself on the bed, laying on his side and keeping the blankets over him. Donnie wanted to admit that he missed the time where he could keep Leo company and comfort him. However, thinking about it only made the scientist upset over his own emotions. He shouldn't be feeling anything tender towards Leo, he was attempting to set up some sort of barricade but it wasn't working. Donatello had already grown too attached to Leonardo.

An apology was always stuck at his throat whenever he looked at the feral. They were both hurt. Yes, even Don felt a little sting in his chest after cruelly spewing out those harsh words. Donnie just put salt all over Leo's raw heart and viciously rubbed it in. He loved Leonardo, he cared for him and wanted him safe. However, in this situation any hopes of forming a relation would be near to impossible. They were too different and yet the same. Something told Donnie that Leo was already over him though. Leo was more keen on keeping Donnie away while he rested up. The scientist wondered if the feral was terrified of the coming birth. This would be his first time, without familiarity to comfort him and reassure him. It was a lot to weigh over. Leo was putting on a brave face.

"A..ah.."

Donnie looked up in alarm to the sudden cry. Leo propped himself up on his elbows on the bed, a look of pain was on his face. His hands clenched into fists, his teeth locked together in aggravation as his belly stirred. Donnie's eyes widen in surprise. He got up from his desk and made his way to Leo. As he predicted, the feral didn't miss the movement. He was on the edge of giving Donnie a warning to not come any closer but he was in too much pain. The defensive mien faded. Instead, he laid back down on the pillows, his hand covered his swollen stomach in an attempt to sooth the agony. Before Donnie could make it to his bed side the pain was already dulling.

"Leo?" Donnie kept his hands away from him but a look of concern was visible.

The feral glared up to him weakly, "Don't..touch me." He hissed back. Leo grabbed the blanket he knocked to the side and covered himself once more. He didn't care much about covering his legs, he just wanted to hide.

"I need to know if you are having contractions, Leo, how bad is it?" Donnie asked.

"No."

"How bad is the pain?"

It came back, Leo gripped his stomach, "S-six.." He mumbled.

Donnie felt his heart race in his chest. This could be it. He was anxious, excited...fearful. Leo wasn't suppose to due for another few days. It could be just false contractions but he wouldn't know for sure. Leo curled up again as the pain increased, Don cautiously moved the blanket out of the way so he could see him. His hand lowered down to touch the side of Leo's stomach. The feral didn't even try to move away or attack him. Leo pushed aside his anger for the moment, he couldn't keep it up. He felt Donnie touch around the firmness, feeling for position of the eggs but found them to be still tucked in. Don knew a few signs of actual labor but Leo had to be more vocal.

"Just relax and breath.." Donnie said. "Leo, you have to tell me when the pain starts and ends. It's important, okay?"

Leo nodded. His eyes closed as he took deep breathes. Donnie was the only one to keep him steady.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry."

Donnie covered Leo back up and focused on making him as comfortable as possible. He noticed Leo shaking, his arms moved out from under the blanket so he could rest his hands over his stomach. The pain was overwhelming him. Hot knives stabbed from the inside out, carving into him. Leo never felt anything like it.

"Gah..! Ahh..H-hurts." Leo bared his teeth again and held back a cry. His stomach clenched tightly before settling. He had breaks in between the stir of pains in his body which he noted to Donnie. He didn't care to think about why exactly. All he knew was that he wanted to pain to end. After a while, Leo started to feel something in his lower region. A slow build up that accompanied the pain.

Donnie had no choice but to call. The contractions were becoming more powerful, Donnie could tell at each minute and the pause in between. Leo's belly was tight. The eggs were going to be born today. He quickly dialed up the number, his head lowered to avoid looking back at Leo. He could feel the feral's eyes on him. Leo was scared.

– –

He felt like he had too much power in dealing with Leonardo and his fate. He could easily hurt him, making him suffer without consequence by just a push of a button. In the eyes of this organization, Donnie's life was far more valuable than Leo's. Even if the pregnant turtle was close to birth, carrying new life, hatchlings, that would soon enter this world, Donnie's life was more important. It was unfair. But at the moment, Donnie was now powerless at any decision made towards Leo's condition and treatment.

Donatello gave Leonardo a muscle relaxer to help calm him down and rest before the crew came to collect him. He made a promise to keep him safe, Donnie wasn't sure if he could keep to that promise now. He gently stroked the top of Leo's head, keeping him feeling secure was all he could do. He knew for a long time now of unjustified ferals were being treated and portrayed. It wasn't until he actually spent his time with Leo and understood him to make him fully open his eyes.

Donnie ran his hand over Leo's stomach, resting it just below the waist line to feel where the eggs were sitting now. They had moved down as did Leo's belly. It was firm and spasming at each contraction. He could only imagine the pain Leo was enduring right now. He was forced into this.

"I won't be able to go with you. But as soon as I can, I'll be right there." Donnie explained in a soft tone. Leo whimpered, His fingers tightened around Donnie's wrist.

"Leo, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

Leo replied with nothing but heavy breathing and a solid grip on Don's wrist. Leo leaned into Donnie, his eyes were closed almost like he was sleeping.

"I'm sorry." Donnie repeated.

A few minutes had passed before the nurses came and collected Leonardo. The feral was quiet, the tranquilizer would work for only so long. Donnie prayed for his safety.

– –

It felt like normal again.

No company or disruptions. Just the white walls surrounding him and his equipment and papers. His usual routine. His usual assignments and paper work. Donatello had nearly forgotten about all this. He should have been happy to get back into a routine but it was the last thing he wanted on his mind.

A few text messages back and forth with his brother, Michelangelo and some pacing- Donnie unbuttoned his shirt and settled down on the bed. All he could think about was Leo. He could only imagine how scared he must feel, the pain and stress. Donnie knew of the doctors. He had hurt himself more times than he could count and ended up on the level. They weren't known for their hospitality to say the least but they got the job done. Donatello smiled and chuckled to himself. Look at him, worrying like a mother.

He closed his eyes and sighed. No matter how badly he wanted to rest and relax, it wouldn't come. It was impossible. His mind wandered to the night they both lost themselves to urges. Don was ashamed of himself. He was suppose to be the logic but his instincts took over quite quickly. He should have been able to control himself if not what did that make him? Don shook his head and growled. No, he had to stop thinking like that. Leo wasn't a wild animal nor was he. Donnie loved Leo, he couldn't deny that anymore, but …

A soft knock at his door startled him, Don jumped up into a sitting position and tried to button up his shirt. "Come in!" He chirped.

The door opened slowly but the anticipation and gut twisting sensations were relieved once he saw his brother. Mikey popped open the door a little and squeezed himself inside the room. He closed the door hastily and smiled.

"Congrats, dude." Mikey piped.

"On..what..?" Donnie replied.

"I heard that Leo is about to give birth. I can't wait to see those eggs." Mikey said cheerfully. "Imagine little tiny babies running around. Aww...it's so cute." He fluttered his eyes and clashed his hands together.

Donatello's head lowered, a weak smile appeared on his face, not really showing the exact excitement anymore as his brother was showing. He was more terrified. Mikey quickly noticed the face.

"What?"

"What if he can't?"

Mikey tilt his head. "What you mean?" He asked.

"His body can't handle being a breeder. His hips are too narrowed and his body is too slim. If one of those eggs break or if none of them come out properly- they'll kill him." Don explained. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on, he groaned. "They'll kill him for anything."

Mikey grabbed the desk chair and swung it towards him. He sat down and nodded. "Oh. Yeah...wow. I didn't think about that but maybe they won't.."

"What else would they do?" Donnie asked dully as he flopped back down on the bed. He pinched out the rest of the buttons on his shirt so he could breath. "There was another feral, one that was Leo's mate and they killed him the next day. Behavioral issues.."

"They could sell them."

"What?"

Mikey looked to his brother with a stern look, "They sell them too. You know that, right?" He said.

"WHAT?" Donnie shot back up. "What do you mean? They can't do that?"

"Dude, they do it all the time. They sell some off to the slave trade in the west. They don't do it all the time cause it'll make them look suspicious. You really think they kill that many ferals?" Mikey said.

Donnie's eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't possibly believe that. The organization couldn't stoop that low into making profits by shipping slaves? It was illegal in the east but not in the west part of the state. "How do you know this?" He asked. Don knew Mikey was still new to the company but still a valuable asset due to his art and skill in medicines. He also knew plenty of people.

"I don't know the whole detail of it but it's how they make the money. That's why they're getting them and forcing them to breed. Maybe? Some get to stay but I'm not sure." Mikey shrugged, "Some of the high workers were telling me when he came to me for medicine."

Donnie's shoulder dropped. There were many secrets that held the organization in a strange light but Donnie never batted an eye on them. Or did he even care in the past? This didn't affect him but now he was directly involved. However, if he was, why wasn't he told about this? Leo was in his care, he helped him and made sure his pregnancy was stable. What were the chances of this worker telling Mikey a bunch of stupid lies for kicks? Donnie was finding it hard for any of this to be true.

"I gotta go check on him." Donnie said.

"Don't get in trouble, bro. You don't need to go out and risk your neck for just one feral." Mikey warned him.

"Leo's more important and he isn't just a fearl."

He made a promise.

– –

He decided to live with the headache and not take any of Mikey's 'special medicine' to clear his head a little. Don needed a clear mind to processes everything that he had just heard. It was still unbelievable. Whatever was truth or not, Don still needed to go down to the hospital level and see Leo. His heart was pounding, fearing that everything Mikey had told him was true. It had been several hours since they had taken Leonardo away from him. He was getting tense and fearful.

The loud 'ding' from the elevator made Donnie alert now. His eyes opened and his face contorted into worry. He hurried out, dodging a few nurses before reaching the main desk. Don spotted a small terrapin behind the counter, oblivious to Donnie's presence and her nose in a few papers.

"Excuse me?" Donnie said.

The terrapin jumped, "Holy- yeah?" She replied, looking a little annoyed.

Don hadn't noticed he had practically yelled at the poor girl. "Sorry, uh, I'm Donatello, 883567. I have a subject here that was on his way to the emergency room. Subject number 550."

The girl merely stared at the scientist with a blank look. "Nobody came in here to the emergency room."

"That has to be incorrect. A pregnant feral was suppose to come here to the birthing center. He was picked up from my lab." Don's heart felt like it was about to burst.

The girl reached for the tray, trying to find a report or some word. The tray was empty, with no notices. Donatello's fingers drummed on the desk, waiting for the terrapin.

"Hmmm...nope. I'm sorry. I've been here all day, sir, I can safely tell you that nobody came in to the emergency unit." The terrapin said. She placed the rest of the files back on the tray and looked up at Donnie. "Do you know the doctor or nurse who came and collected the feral?" She asked.

"N-no..I don't. Are you sure? Where else could they have gone?" Donnie asked. His head dropped, his headache coming back on full force.

"I'm not sure, sir. I can't help you-"

"Donatello."

The scientist snapped his head up, seeing one of the doctors that suddenly appeared from the corridor. The terrapin was tall, thin and with dark green skin. A wide smile flashed on his face once Don made eye contact with him.

"It's alright Lily. He's the scientist who worked with us." The doctor stated.

"Very sorry, sir." The girl spoke before hiding back into her work.

Don moved away from the counter, "You are?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm Jason, nice to meet you. I've told the nurses and others not to give any information about our project. I seemed to forgotten your designation number, forgive me." He said.

Donatello's brow knitted into worry. How could they have forgotten the only scientist working with Leonardo in the first place?

"Nobody really pays attention to numbers anyw-"

"Where is he?" Donnie interrupted.

The doctor was taken back but resumed smiling. Much to Donatello's annoyance. "Why don't we go to the room?" He extended a hand, his fingers barely grazing Don's shoulder to led him into to the corridor. Don moved away from the gesture, already peeved and cautious. Once they were further in the silent corridor, the doctor spoke again.

"You are a very young scientist, one of the youngest in the building. This type of project will land you somewhere big in the future, Donatello, I can assure you."

"Where is Leonardo?" Don asked once again.

"Le- oh, you've named it?" The doctor gave Don a puzzled expression, "I guess it's easier than the subject number. I certainly hope you haven't grown too attached to him?" The doctor joked.

Donnie felt his stomach clenched painfully, "What does that mean?"

Jason chuckled, "Let me start off in saying that you've done a great job taking care of the subject. This type of project is still trying to take off, baby steps, but you pulled it off very well. The subject gave birth to exactly 6 healthy eggs." Don felt a hard pat on his shell, "Little to no complications. The subject was very docile while we worked with him."

"So, he's okay. He's alright?" Donnie asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. He is resting. The eggs were very healthy therefore we decided to continue breeding this one."

Donnie's hands clenched into fists. "He isn't made to be bred, doctor, you know that." He spat.

"We know."

They stopped.

It took a while for Donnie to notice just how quiet the hallway was. This was the restricted part of the hospital. Somewhere Leo was laying alone in pain.

"You know and yet you still have plans to breed him again?" Don asked.

"I can already tell you've grown very attached to..uh..Leonardo? Ehehe..Unfortunately, our only concern are the eggs, the newborns are what we focus on. Their survival is our utmost importance."

"What happened to Leo?" Donnie said more firmly.

"He is resting." The doctor placed his hands in his pockets and nodded to the door on the far left. "You are welcome to see him."

Donatello looked over towards the door. A feeling of dread swept over him. He walked down to door, his heart beat was loud, throbbing with a stinging pain of worry. The doctor followed after Don, casually stepped into the room with Don and closed the door softly. The room was divided into two sections. Donnie could see Leo, laying limp and pale on the bed. The second section was where he stood, a quarantined area for the safety of the patient. Loud sounds of the machines and heart beat monitor was reassuring to Donnie. Leo was okay.

Donnie moved towards the glass, the window looking into the room was his only chance, at the moment, to see Leo. His emerald skin was now a sick green, possibly due to blood loss and stress. Donnie wanted nothing more than to check him over himself, make sure he was really okay instead of going by word. His eyes were locked on to the feral in the room, scanning the room until he found a glass container housing the large gray colored eggs.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Donnie had forgotten about the company. "Yes."

"I knew we picked a good one. It was an Alpha after all. We are letting it rest for 2 days before impregnating it again. You have the choice of artificially inseminating the feral or having it forcefully mate with one of the other ferals."

Donnie turned to face him with a look of disgust, "You're suggesting rape?" He spat.

"I'm sure Leonardo over there wouldn't see it as that. We'll induce heat like we have before to get the other Alpha to do its thing. It's much more easier." Jason explained. "Try not to think of it as that, Donatello. These creature don't understand our concepts."

The scientist glared back, unsure of what to say anymore. That ugly smile that the doctor was still bearing was making Donnie agitation. It was pointless to go on a tangine and say his peace. Leo wasn't a 'creature'. He was a terrapin just like them. Nobody seemed to understand that more than Don.

"So, I still have him under my care?" Donnie asked.

"Yes. You do."

"And the eggs?"

The doctor's smile faded slightly as he tsked and moved closer to Donnie towards the window. "Those stay here." He answered simply.

"What do you mean? Are those not under my care?" Donnie feared this.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. The eggs that this feral produces are our property for now. Then we release them into another care facility for testing."

Donnie's heart sank. Even though those eggs were a product of the organization, they belonged to Leo. Those were his hatchlings to care for. Without a carrier to nurture the infants, how will they develop properly?

He felt a large hand come to rest on his shoulder and shaking him lightly, "Don't worry," Jason spoke, "They'll be in good hands. And your work here is paying off tremendously. I know that the second batch will be fantastic. Keep 'em coming." He laughed.

Donnie wanted to punch the guy. Just twist around and slam his fist into his jaw, escape with Leo and the eggs. It was one of those out of body experiences, playing out a scenario that would certainly land him in trouble and Leonardo. He snapped out of those dark thoughts and closed his eyes. The hand left his shoulder, the sound of footsteps and the door closing behind him .. then nothing.

He opened his eyes again, staring sorrowfully towards the unconscious turtle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Reviews and some constructive criticism is very much welcomed!

The least he could do now was watch over him.  
>He spent his day sitting in behind the glass window, carefully watching Leo and looking over to the eggs. He imagined holding one of them, possibly even seeing them hatch but that wouldn't be for weeks now. The more upsetting thought was the fact that Leo himself would never see them. His very own hatchlings.<p>

He thought of stealing them or maybe trying to talk to the supervisors in charge. Don was willing to go to great lengths to get those eggs. He was just unsure of how to do it.

Donnie made himself comfortable in the room, watching over Leo and intensely looking over to the machines and his vitals. Leo was still unconscious, his body was still healing after the delivery. No doubt it was going to be a bit of a shock to have to go through. His stomach was near gone now, his plastron reforming into its original shape. The color in his skin was returning to the bright emerald. Only Don seemed to care about these changes in the poor feral. He was only visited by some of the staff to make sure the equipment was still running. The nurses and doctors mainly came to see the eggs then that was it. Don felt like a protective mother hen as he stalked their every moment.

The eggs were checked on every hour or so before moving them out of the room. They were carefully carried out by two nurses, one covered the container with a white sheet and they were gone. Donnie felt his voice choke him. He wanted to burst through the glass and stop them. Although it would be a little extreme, he just felt so powerless and it was making him anxious.

Time slowed dramatically for the scientist. The minutes rolled out, stretching the early morning out so thin that Donnie felt like he had been in the small room for days. Of course, that wasn't true. Don hadn't slept nor had he moved around all that much. His body felt stiff, his bottom felt sore from sitting. He should have been use to this considering the amount of time he had spent in his lab. Donnie placed his hands on his knees and slowly got up to stand. His joints popped grossly as he stretched out.

Unexpectedly, the door opened on his side of the room.

"Mr. Donatello?" It was one of the nurses that had carried the container out of the room.

Don rolled his wrist. "Yes?"

"The head doctor gave you an okay to take the subject back into your lab. The room needs to be cleaned, we can't keep him here anymore." The nurse stated. He entered the room and gave a clipboard to Don. "I just need you to sign this for doc-"

"Where did you take the eggs?" Donnie asked.

The nurse pressed his lips together, pausing, as if he were coming up with something. "I..I cannot say, I'm sorry, sir." He said.

A pen was slipped into his hands, it was just a release form for the record. Don made sure to read every bit of the paragraph. The nurse watched him carefully until his signature and number was on the page. He then tucked the clipboard under his arm and fished out a set of keys. Donnie watched him.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a wheelchair, uh, they told me not to issue one out."

"I get it.." Donnie replied scornfully. The headache was coming back in again. He had the notion it was caused by these people's stupidity and lack of moral. He just wanted to get Leo out of here and safely up to his lab. That's all he cared about.

The nurse opened the door and Donnie bolted right in. The sudden rush made him a little dizzy. He needed to sleep himself but right now Leo was more important. He had to get him out of this place. The feral looked small now just as he was when Don had first been introduced to him. No belly or healthy glow. Just a sick looking terrapin. Donnie carefully pulled the blankets off of his body, checking him over but found no damage. The only thing being the thick cloth over his lower region, still bloodied from giving birth and no attention given to it. Don would have to clean him up properly.

The nurse sensed his dilemma and quickly brought a pair of scrubs for Leonardo to wear. The nurse worked on disconnecting Leo from the machines and IV next. The flat line blare from the machine beside Don rang in his ears. Leo began to move, his uncomfortable slumber was now disturbed. The nurse removed the IV and switched off some of the equipment. Leo's vitals were normal, nothing too alarming to take note of. The damage was also pretty obvious. Donnie began to cloth Leo, slipping the pants on and making sure he didn't touch anywhere near the lower region. Leo began to stir from the movement, making small groans of pain as Donnie moved him around. Thankfully, the pants were easy to slip on. He wondered if Leo could sit up for the shirt.

"Leo? Hey, it's me. I'm here." Donnie whispered to the barely conscious turtle. Leo's eyes opened slightly, those black and red eyes darted around. They fell on Donnie for a moment before closing again. A look of pain escaped him. Leo's upper lip twitched up, revealing his teeth to the nurse catching the sight and backed off. Donnie pretended he didn't see. Leo was too weak to do anything drastic but he wouldn't underestimate him. His hand rested over Leo's head, stroking him and keeping him calm.

"Could you at least give me some strong pain relievers for him? He's still hurting." Donnie said to the staff. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer this time. He was tired coming up short with options with these people. The nurse looked ready to deny him until he set eyes on Leo again. He was memorized by his teeth. The nurse left to go and get the pain killers.

Donnie returned back to fixing Leo up, dressing him and making sure he wasn't hurting him more than he was already. He slipped the shirt on and moved his arms in the sleeves. He noticed some bruises on his bicep, finger marks that left blue and purple imprints. Donnie tried not to make a big deal out of it right now. Leo was struggling to break out of the fog and move his limbs. The pain in his lower half was crippling. He didn't want to move at all but Donnie was forcing him to sit up. Leo leaned into Donnie, his breathing became labored as the pain shot up his body. It burned, a lot.

"D..D..nn.."

"It's alright. I'm getting you out of here."

The nurse returned with a bottle of hydrocodone and another set of clean naps. Donnie shoved them into his pocket, giving him a quick thanks and situated himself. Leo was heavy. Donnie was merely a thinned out terrapin, not known for lifting quite much but able to run like hell. Either way he couldn't risk letting Leo walk out and hurting himself. He had to gather out some unused muscles to get Leo up. Don carefully lifted Leo and kept him close his body. His legs wobbled, but thankfully, Leo wasn't as heavy as he predicted. The nurse held open the doors for him to cross through.

Leo didn't squirm around but it was obvious to know he was in agony. His body went through too much. He needed to rest up in a more safe environment. Donnie wasn't sure how they planned to impregnate him again in this condition. Leo needed at least a few more weeks of rest or more.

He heard Leo's soft cries of pain begin to increase, his body trembled but his grip on Donnie's shoulder was tight. He was conscious now.

"It's alright, Leo, it's okay. I'm taking you back to your bed, you'll be safe there. No more, okay? Just rest." Donnie muttered softly to him. He sneaked a quick kiss at the top of Leo's forehead before hurrying into the elevator. Nobody paid him any attention.

– –

By the time, Donnie had arrived to his lab, Leo was thrashing around and yelling. His hands covered over his face as he kept himself curled up into a tight ball. He was hurting. The feral was in tears. His hands quivered over his face. The haunting memory of the horrible pain of birth and cruel treatment kept playing. He was terrified of experiencing it again, he knew he should have felt safe with Donatello but he was still afraid. Donnie wrapped Leo up in his blanket and added another one. He situated the pillows up so Leo could be hidden and covered up. Donnie made sure to be beside him, making sure he was okay.

"O..ow..ow.." Leo whimpered.

Donnie gently patted his arm. "It's okay."

"..hurts..D-Donnie, help..nap.."

"Go to sleep, Leo, I'll be right here. I won't move."

– –

Leo wasn't able to fall asleep until Don slipped him some of the pain killers and some water. He waited until the medicine to kicked in. Leo drifted off into a hazy slumber and it was a chance to try to clean him up. Donnie took a wet cloth and washed Leo's face and body with lavender soap. He decided to keep the scrubs on him since they were still clean and he didn't want to move Leo around anymore. He quickly cleaned his lower half and applied a fresh gauze. Donnie would have to properly check on it to make sure it would heal correctly. The amount of blood that still oozed from his raw region gave the hint to them slicing him up a little so the eggs could pass through more smoothly.

Don would have to stitch that up himself.

He left Leo alone after cleaning him up and tucked him in again. The pain killers were quick and left Leo practically drooling from the high dose. It was still safe and good for his condition. He could rest without any pain for a while.

Donnie pulled his desk chair towards the bed and kept his mobile in his hands. Mikey kept texting him, making sure Leo was okay, Don was okay and if anything drastic had happened. He wanted to know what happened but Donnie was too tired of engage in conversation. He was exhausted. However, he wasn't going to leave Leo by himself tonight. The medicine would surely knock him out for the rest of the afternoon and maybe the evening. Leo needed as much rest as he could get. Don was unsure of what tomorrow was going to bring them. There was simply no way that Leo could handle the stress of being probed and tested on again. Don didn't even want to think about the second option. The doctor's words were grotesques as he played them back in his mind. There was no way Don would allow that to ever happen to Leo. The feral was already hurt enough.

Donnie sighed heavily and dropped his head.

His mobile kept lighting up with Mikey's messages, asking him over and over of what happened. Donnie answered with a quick 'not now, later' before closing his mobile for the evening. He couldn't handle anyone right now. He would make it up to Mikey later.

Donnie stripped his shirt off and tossed it on the edge of the bed. He hadn't brought a change of clothes in over a week. He always went home for the night but the past few days had been hectic. He felt so dirty. He rubbed his hand over his face, pinching his brow to keep himself from falling asleep. Don unbuttoned his pants a little to get comfortable. He was already thinking of a way to make the chair a comfortable bed with his desk. He stopped when he noticed Leo beginning to move.

"..Doon.." Leo's voice was slurred, distant. His legs slowly stretched out, the soreness still there but dulled thanks to the pain killers. Donnie could tell Leo was a bit confused in his state. His eyes were focused on the blanket.

"I'm here. What's wrong?" Donnie asked him. He stroked the top of Leo's head with a small smile. He knew that the feral was in a daze and struggling. However, that sleepy look was very adorable. Leo's eyes were hooded, blinding slowly before giving up and closing them again. Don suddenly felt really ashamed of himself for even thinking like that right now.

Leonardo mouth opened a little to speak again, "..s-scared.."

Donnie's smile disappeared. "It's alright."

Leo's hand wiggled out from the covers, facing up to try and grab Donnie's arm. Those fingers coiled around him in a light grip, Don let Leo tug on him and pull him down. His forearm rested into Leo's palm and Don could feel the sweat. He scooted in with Leo, pushing him ever so delicately to make him room. His hand went under Leo's head and let him rest it against his chest. The feral was allured by the sudden warmth and comfort he so desperately needed at the moment. Even though Leo felt like sweat furnace at the moment. He made a whimper, a whimper of relief and his body seemed to melt. Donnie's embrace was loose around him but to Leo it was the most securest thing. Donnie didn't want to hurt or touch one of those bruises on Leo's arm. He wasn't sure if Leo even knew they were there yet. Right now he was on cloud nine with those pain killers.

"I love you, Leo. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Donnie whispered.

Leo made a small noise before falling back asleep.

– –

Donnie woke with a startle and a ticklish feeling at his side. Leo's hand was hung over, his fingers skimmed near under his arm which caused the sensation. The feral was still sleeping, his body was completely limb over Donnie's but at least he was comfortable. Donnie looked around the room, noticing the sudden illuminated halls from behind the door. Was it morning already? He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Don refrained from moving. His arm was experiencing the old pins and needles from being in the same position all night. He wiggled it and clenched his hand over and over to get the feeling back.

Everything felt so surreal after that ridiculous afternoon. He needed a clear head and some food. Don felt his headache coming on and his joints creak. He still kept to his spot since Leo was still knocked out. Don rubbed gently over Leo's' shell. Maybe getting him up would be better. Leo needed an IV, some food and a bath. Don did too. The feral had drooled all over his chest.

"Leo, come on." Donnie lightly nudged him and shook him. His eyes caught sight of another bruise under his arm and by his neck. He sighed, giving off an angry growl before looking away. He shook the feral again which got Leo's attention now. He lifted his head up from Donnie's chest, looking around on alert but his eyes still couldn't stay open. Leo was still hazy. Donnie stroked his shell, trying to calm him down before he tried to move around.

"It's okay, Leo, you're safe." Donnie reassured him.

"..mmm..uurt.." Leo mumbled unintelligibly. He hissed as he moved his legs. The memory of what happened came crashing heavily on him. Leo froze up, his eyes closed tightly, "N-..no..no." The feral slipped off Donnie.

Donnie sat up. "Hey, hey-" He lightly grabbed a hold of Leo's arm, holding him close.

Leo freaked, his body tensed up and his head ducked down. He yelped. Even in his still cloudy state, Leo still remembered the doctors holding him down forcefully. One of them grabbing his arm and gripped it tightly. The pain in his lower region got worse as they cut him down there. It hurt, it burned so bad.

"I can't..hurt.." Leo mumbled again. His hand went down to touch his lower half in pain. Donnie had almost forgotten about the still open wound. He had to stitch that up.

Leo cried out and tried pulling away from Donnie.

_'Push! Push them out!'_

_'Come on, you stupid freak.'_

_'Push!'_

A familiar pain blossomed in his belly as he remembered the doctors pushing hard on him to get the eggs out. Leo whimpered. The hands wouldn't let him go, he was scared again. He didn't want to go through this. He wanted-

"Donnie.." Leo sobbed.

Don smiled sadly to the terrified feral. "I'm right here. See? It's me." He said. Donnie grabbed Leo's hand and brought it up to his face. Leo's hands were warm, rough but definitely still warm. If Leo wasn't so shaky and in agony, Donnie would have already wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Leo's hand opened up, his fingers moved over Donnie's cheek and almost poking him in the eye. Those dark black eyes opened finally, fully but not out of fear this time. Leo looked to Donnie and smiled. Tears still fresh but now he was relieved.

"Donnie. Donnie, it still hurts." Leo muttered.

"I know. I'll fix you up. You'll be fine, okay?" Donnie replied. He let Leo's hand fall from his face and into his hands. He rubbed it, hoping to get him to relax and lower his guard like Leo had done before. Leo was still on edge, trembling but now he knew he was safe.

He brought his hand back down to cover the area. It hurt but it wasn't the type of pain he experienced when the eggs painfully stretched him and left his body. Leo closed his eyes and groaned. He didn't want to remember but it was difficult not to. Don scoot himself off the bed, patting on Leo's shoulder to get him to focus on him instead.

"I'm going to stitch that up, it'll hurt a little but I promise to give you some medicine. You gotta eat first though, okay?" Donnie explained to him.

Leo nodded. Now given more space on the bed, Leo relaxed down and rested on his shell. His heart was beating fast, he still felt anxious but he knew Donnie wouldn't hurt him. The pain killers were still giving him a warm feeling, spreading throughout his chest and body. He soaked in that, letting himself relax before Donnie came back. Leo watched Donnie with mild interest. The scientist was rambling to himself, making a mental checklist of everything he needed or think he might need. The needles were in the package, a towel and ointment for a possible infection. He was sure Leo had one, the doctors didn't care to properly clean him after the delivery.

Leo was watching him scramble around, he felt his eyes on him. Don turned around, taking a glance over to the feral who looked so small on that bed. His body looked frail again as was his mental state. Donnie was actually surprised of how collected he was trying to be right now. He gathered some supplies and walked back over to the feral.

"I'm gonna separate your legs, okay?"

Leo let him but the faint tremble wasn't missed. Donnie stripped Leo of the scrub pants and carefully removed the gauze he had applied yesterday. It was still bleeding but not a lot. The incision was already bright red and irritated. It looked terrible. It was a bad cut as well from the looks of it. Leo's entire entrance was raw, of course, but it still looked bad. Don would have to make Leo wear some under garment to keep a fresh gauze in place. He would spread it with the ointment so the skin would heal. He hoped Leo was ready to get use to clothing for the next few days.

Donnie worked quick but also with such care. He had stitched up wounds before and even on himself. He wasn't a good doctor himself but the fact that real doctors couldn't even take care of Leonardo. It said a lot. Leo kept twitching and groaning when the needle passed through on his skin. The cut was infected, but after applying the medicine, it would be gone in a few days. Leo would live.

"Almost done."

He covered Leo in the ointment. Donnie had to apply the medicine inside Leo, so he carefully inserted one finger in. Leo nearly kicked him in the face.

– –

The gauze was applied and so were the mandatory under garment much to Leo's annoyance.

"I..I feel dumb." Leo muttered.

Donnie smiled, "They are a little silly. You can wear pants to hide them?"

"...that is more ...dumb.." Leo replied.

Donnie fished out another pair of scrubs but only gave Leo the pants. He helped him put them on and tied it around his waist. His plastron had harden and with no belly now, the plates moved back into their original shape. Leo looked fit but the bruises and pale skin were still apparent.

They munched on leftovers Donnie still had in his fridge. Cold pineapple pizza and grape soda. Leo was still hungry after two slices and ate some slices of strawberries and melon. Their time together was mostly in silence but very welcomed. However, Donnie was very eager to know of what happened. Bringing back those memories was something he didn't want to do right now. Leo was still struggling, pushing past the panic and pain. They had been together for several hours now and Leo had not mention a word about the eggs.

Leo didn't look concern at all, just frightened and timid. Donnie wanted to ask him but not right now. The eggs were said to be under the organizations care now which still sparked the suspicion that Don had in his gut. Taking care of six hatchlings was a challenge by himself but Mikey's words of selling them as slaves was unsettling. It wasn't too far from the truth. Leonardo was being kept here against his will, forcing him to become a breeder and making him a slave for their profit.

"..nie?"

"Huh?" Donnie looked up.

"You okay?" Leo asked him. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were puffed out from the melon in his mouth. Donnie's own cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Leo looked cute.

"Y-yeah.." He coughed, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Leo hummed. His arm wrapped around his waist.

"Do you want more pain killers?"

Leo shook his head.

"I think you should take one. Uh, I have to talk to somebody. I have to leave for a few minutes-" Leo's eyes shot into wide plates at the word 'leave'. He looked ready to spring out from the bed. ".. but I'll be back. You'll be okay for a few minutes."

The look of worry never left Leo's face even when Donnie reassured him of his return. It was better than just leaving him when he was sleeping then to wake with nobody there. Leo swallowed down his piece of melon and nodded. "Okay.." He said.

Donnie grabbed the bottle of pills from his desk and took one out. Leo needed plenty of rest anyways, depending on the outcome of this meeting, Donnie was afraid Leo was going to repeat this all over again. He walked to Leo and leaned in. He planted a kiss on his forehead, he was still warm. Leo smiled weakly. "Here." Donnie pressed the pill up to Leo's lips and let him take it in. The soda came last to get it down..even though water was preferred. Donnie didn't say anything.

Leo's hands shook as he raised the can to his lips.

Donnie was going to wait until the medicine kicked in before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

They were still in celebration of the newborns. The young hatchlings broke free from their eggs, the first taste of sunlight and the sight of family greeted them. Every young was a cherished blessing, something that the clan rejoiced and celebrated in. Only some could simmer in this atmosphere for now. The Alpha's were on guard as were the Omega's from the front. The strange smell was invading their homes, making them nervous and on alert. The green eyed Alpha was perched at his post, looking over towards the open areas of the forest for intruders. The other was on the ground, hiding in the shadows with its eyes narrowed and poised to pounce. The two had both smelled it and were ready to investigate. The larger terrapin Alpha was growing restless. He jumped down and landed with a loud thud that vibrated the smaller Alpha ground.

The two made eye contact for a second before the larger turtle beckoned his mate to follow. The noises from beyond their point were getting louder, the smells were thick and unfamiliar. The two Alpha's stuck to the shadows as they left the boundaries to seek out head on. The black eyed terrapin looked to his mate in front of him. His stomach was twisting. He was expecting something terrible.

In the moment, they were okay. The larger terrapin had stopped and quickly gave the smaller Alpha a nuzzle on his shoulder to tell him to stay alert but be careful. He was protective, reckless at times and hot tempered, but very protective.

The black eyed terrapin looked out, catching sight of strange bodies and fire ahead. The dense thicket of trees and bushes were prefect fuel for flame. It was tossed carelessly towards them, lighting up a scrub and the roots of a dead tree that had fallen. The larger Alpha growled, he locked on to the targets, their smell and was ready to fight. However, the other turtle grabbed his arm and pulled him back. They had to go back to get the others before fighting. The black eyed terrapin was staring into the fire, his heart beat rapidly pounded against his ribs and made him feel light headed.

– –

It was already too late when they came back into the safety of their territory. Many of these strangers stormed into their camp, flames licked the tall trees that surrounded their home and destroyed the dens as the branches sailed on. The black eyed terrapin watched his mate hurry over towards the flames, the strangers quickly caught sight of him and jumped. The Alpha watched his mate be overpowered by these beings, pinning him down and pointing their weapons into his chest. The black eyed turtle roared in anger and also announced his presence. His eyes were slits, his mouth opened in his smile to show his teeth. He wasn't good on strength but his stamina and agility were at his play. He avoided the beings grasp and attempts at catching him. He clawed and bite into their necks, ripping out chunks of their flesh and charging to the next. The black eyed turtle heard young cries from the den, the young still trapped in with the flames and possibly burning. Those cries were also in unison with his mate, still on the ground and struggling. The slim Alpha hurried over towards his mate and leapt at one of the creatures. It screamed as the Alpha attacked him, nails dug into the skin and punctured organs. He gave his mate the opportunity to escape but he wasn't. The black eyed turtle growled at his mate to get up but suddenly he was not moving.

No!

He rushed to the larger Alpha's side, clawing lightly on his shell to try and wake him. He wasn't dead, no, but the black eyed Alpha was starting to panic. More of the beings were coming towards him, their weapons were aim at him and fired. Something penetrated his skin, making him howl in pain

"You idiot! Get them alive!" It shouted.

The black eyed turtle felt another sting of pain hit his neck then another at his thigh. His vision quickly became blurry, he couldn't see straight nor move right. The sounds of terrified young were still screeching out for help in his ears but he couldn't get to them. The fire was already too hot on his skin. It felt as if it were melting but he couldn't move away from it. The cries from the infants were getting louder and louder...

– –

Donatello looked down at the small bag given to him in disgust. "I already told you that I can't do this." He stated once more. It felt as if his words were hitting the attention of brick walls in this conversation. He was a junior still but that didn't mean he was going to be ignored now.

The lead scientist's smiled, "How else is this going to happen?"

"With all due respect, the feral is not ready for another round of this-" Don slapped the bag, "He is still healing, the damage he endured and also what the doctors had done to him took a toll on his health. The feral has an infection, tearing and -"

A hand raised to Donatello to stop him, "I understand. When do you think it'll be fully healed then?"

"A week or two at least."

"We cannot wait that long, Donatello. We had two other ferals gave birth recently, one had died and the other was terminated due to the eggs being invalid. The one in your care is the only one that has given a successful birth and we are very eager to run this trial again." The doctor explained.

Don quickly thought of excuses, tossing them out from his brain to make sense of them. "If he isn't in the right condition then it won't be like last time. I'll report both of you for ill practice."

The two chuckled, "When it comes to feral terrapin, their lives hold no value. There is no such thing. You are lucky I don't come into your room and drag that bastard out and kill him. Do not disappoint me, Donatello. I expect results the following week of a successful pregnancy, understood?" The scientist said in a smooth tone. Donatello glared at him, his knuckles turned white as he clenched the package and turned away. He wanted to shove this into his face, make him suffocate from the stupidity of his words and laugh. He was already in hot water, he could lose everything just for declining. As soon as he was away from the two, his shoulders sank in defeat. He couldn't do this to Leo, he really couldn't. The poor feral had endured enough and was still in pain. How could he hurt him again? Leo already clung to him, trusted him with care and he was about to break all of that.

"I can't do this.."

By the time he got back to the lab, Donnie was already tired and his headache was in full bloom again. He made sure that Leo was actually still in the lab before closing the door and tossed the bag on the desk. He would deal with that later. The room was dark but Don could make out the outline of Leo's body in the bed.

Donnie stripped himself of his clothes and walked to his bedside. A strong urge came to him, making his knees weak and his chest ache. He loved Leonardo. He couldn't do this to him, he didn't even want to think about it anymore. Don climbed into the bed and rested on his knees. His beak pressed on Leo's shoulder, breathing in his unique scent that once captivated him so quickly. Leo was already awake, his body turned slightly, his eyes were narrowed in a soft gaze to the scientist. "Donnie..?" His voice was throaty, uneven. The small light from the window smoothed over Leo's face to show a trace of wetness at his eyes.

"It's me." Donnie replied. "What's wrong?"

Leo didn't answer him at first. His eyes were stunningly memorizing in the small bit of light. Donnie kissed his shoulder, his hand came over Leo's plastron and pressed his hand against Leo's chest. He felt his heartbeat, distant but very much there. It was beating fast, threatening to burst out of the feral's chest.

"..home..my ..my h-home is gone."

Donnie stayed silent.

"I..dreamed- I remembered that .. they took me away. Away from home. They hurt my family.." Leo closed his eyes, his throat tightened as he held back tears. "I miss home."

"I'm so sorry, Leo." Don said. His hand moved over his chest, soothing out the hiccups and aches as best as he could. He didn't expect to hear this but he listened. He was the only one that would.

Leo rubbed his left eye with a shaky hand. "I'm..I'm not happy, Donnie..h-how many times a-are they go..going to ..rip me apart fro..from my f-f-family?" Leo's voice cracked as his composure. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried out in pain and sorrow. Everything that he had endured, Don was only seeing the tip of it. Donnie hugged him, letting him scream and cry from the wounds and gripe. All Don could do was hold him, keep him shield and protected. How long was that going to last? How long could Don keep Leo safe before he ended up hurt again? He had already lost so much. His home, his family, his mate and now his young.

His freedom...

After half an hour of painful cries, Leo fell asleep with tear stained cheeks and heartache. Donnie moved him into a better position and gently cleaned his face. Donnie felt like screaming too, his frustration and inner turmoil was driving him mad. All the organization cared about was breeding him, fucking him until he was all used up like a dog and then tossing him out. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Donnie tucked Leo in and let him sleep. Despite his exhaustion, Donnie couldn't bring himself to rest. His mind was wrecked with plans and ideas. He had to get Leo out of this place, he had get him out before they hurt him again. He knew there were countless other fearls trapped here but right now he had to focus on Leonardo. His time was running short but luckily, the only expected him in a week for results. That was plenty of time. Of course, they would surely try to catch him. What about the eggs? Did they already shipped them to whatever care facility..or someplace else? Don would have to talk with Leo about that as well. He didn't know what was going to happen. Donnie walked over to his desk and grabbed the package that contained the semen for Leo. He tossed it into the trash.

– –

Leo woke from another dream that scared him senseless but he wouldn't tell of what. His eyes were still puffy and a little pink. Donnie would want the feral to go back to sleep but he was eager to tell Leo about his plan. It was a stupid plan the more he thought on it. He was risking everything for Leo's freedom but he knew this was the right thing. Everything inside him agreed and he wanted nothing more than Leo to have his freedom back.

"Leo, I need to tell you something." Donnie started. He kept himself on the edge of the bed to give Leo some space to think after what he was about to explain to him. Leo wasn't a mindless animal, he was going to know everything eventually. Donnie just wished some others would stop thinking like that. Leo looked up at him with a worried expression, fear was already creeping in his gut and made him anxious.

"I..I was given orders to ..to get you pregnant again-" Leo's eyes widen, "..but I..I really can't do this to you again. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you, a lot..."

Donnie paused to look at the feral. "I know what I said before and what happened..uh, we...did some things...together-" His face was turning red from remembering. "I'm...I love you and I want to keep you safe. I understand if you ..if you lost the..feeling...towards me. I'm not doing this to try and get you to ...I just want you to be free again. I can't let you endure this."

Leo swallowed hard, the lump in his throat wouldn't go away. "I have nothing."

Donnie tilt his head, "What?"

"I have nothing." Leo emphasized. "I don't have anything to go back to. I lost e-everything...but you." He added.

"You will get in trouble if you protect me.."

Donnie nodded. "I will."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't a breeding machine. You're just like me. We have the same skin, the same lungs and heart and spine. These people keep their very own kin in cages because they fear you." Donnie moved closer to Leo. "I was stupid. Before I met you I thought the same as the others..I'm still stupid now for letting you endure all that. I know what it's like to have family taken away from you but you've had your heart torn up and sewed too many times. I don't want to see that happen again." Donnie said.

Leo blinked slowly, his eyes moved around the scientist with a small frown as he let the words sink in a little. "You'll be with me..? You won't leave me?" He asked softly.

"I won't. I'll keep you safe for as long as you need me-"

"Forever."

Donnie stared at the frightened terrapin, a weak smile appeared on Don's face. Leo smiled back, the fear was still stuck on him. He leaned over towards Donnie, his hand grabbed a hold of his arm to pull him closer to him. Donnie felt a spark of heat gather inside his stomach when he felt that touch. He fell to him, their breath mixed as they nuzzled and kissed. Donnie felt Leo's hand move on to his chest, his lips were inches away from his very own. Once again the familiar smell swept him, Leo made a soft mew as he tried pulling Donnie closer towards his body. It was so easy to get Leo into heat now. After his first pregnancy, his body would slowly soon work towards achieving that state again to bear more young. It was the organizations fault, rewiring Leo's hormones and body just for their benefit. Donnie could smell Leo's musk, it was a lot more stronger than he remembered it. However, his logical side was soon kicking back to. Leo's body was still healing, there was no way he could hurt him again just because he was feeling a little aroused. Donnie snapped out of it.

"Leo.." Donnie lowered his head and let the feral take his lips. They locked together, savoring each others taste in a slow kiss. Leo churred, his body was on fire and ready. As he deepen the kiss, his body tightened as did his still sensitive and raw region. He broke the kiss and brought a hand down at his crotch.

"Ah!"

Donnie immediately regretted playing along with this for as long as it should have. "You getting yourself heated up but you're still healing."

Leo's arousal was gone in a second from the pain. His body was still throbbing, yearning to be taken, but Donnie was right. The last thing he wanted was to make his pain worse. He took a small breath before smiling again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Leo." Donnie replied. He kissed Leo's cheek. "If you..really want this.. with me, uh, I ..I would want to..too."

He was really bad at explaining this. He never shared any sort of love interest with anyone. Maybe a few crushes while he was still in school and a huge dork with little to no 'smooth talk'. He was glad Leo was so patient. Just thinking about his stupid behavior during school years made his erection dwindle.

The pain finally subsided after he calmed down. Leo rested back down, laying on his shell, he moved his arms out and motioned for Donnie to come lay with him. The scientist chuckled and flopped right besides Leo. He pressed his beak against the feral's cheek and laughed. Leo laughed as well, a good chest rattling burst of laughter that Donnie hadn't heard before. It was beautiful and contagious. Don wanted to hear it over and over again. He wanted to hear Leo's laughter and see his smile daily.

He was going to make it happen.

– –

Mikey was the only one who Donnie could trust to tell what he was going to do. At first, his brother was furious and a little over exaggerating. However, he was then more understanding. He cared about Leo too but Donnie knew Mikey was more worried about him than Leo.

"You're nuts, bro. Tell me where you are going so I can write to you at least." Mikey said through the phone.

"I'm thinking making going to the far east...human territory?" Donnie played with the buttons on his jacket as he spoke. He was unsure of where exactly he was going to head off to with Leo. He couldn't go to the west even though it would be easier to hide Leo there. The west was known for keeping ferals as slaves cause they were cheap in the summer time for labor. Terrapins didn't work so well in the winter time cause they were cold blooded and became sluggish. The east people were completely against using slaves and were more liberal. Donatello didn't know much about humans besides them being loud, greedy and oddly shaped. They also were a lot more violent but welcomed outsiders. Just as long as the feline clans didn't cross their paths.

Mikey chuckled, "Good luck. No, really, Donnie. Promise me you won't get yourself killed. I don't want to see your face in a newspaper or on television with a death date." He said.

"Don't worry." Donnie huffed. "I...I just don't want him to suffer anymore. It's all wrong."

"Totes, bro, I feel you. I love you, man."

"Love you too, Mikey."

Donnie hung up his mobile and set it on the table. He already thought of his plan, they were leaving tomorrow in the morning were there were hardly any people. By the end of the week they would suspect his absence but they would already be in another part of the country. Donnie smiled. He was going to do this for Leonardo.

He had to work on cleaning everything out, bringing along some necessities and food. There were trains that would take them across the territory and on to the next. There was one close to his home. Don had a feeling everything was going to work out without much worry. Leo was still healing but was okay to walk around now and stand. The trip would be strenuous on him. Donnie tucked his mobile into his pocket and walked over to the sleeping feral on the bed. Leo was curled up into a tight ball, as much as his shell could allow. Without the extra weight around his stomach, he seemed smaller. The bruises were almost gone from his skin. Donnie could still make out some scars if he looked hard enough. He wondered if some of them were caused from other ferals, he was sure of it. Leo was agile, his stance was always poised perfect for attack. Donnie never really thought of him beyond of what he was right now. Just a frightened lost terrapin. He remembered the other Alpha that had escaped- Raphael. He was must larger and bulkier. The two had balanced one another quite well.

Donnie unscrewed the blue collar around Leo's neck and tossed it.

There was no need for that anymore.

– –

_His eyes had opened but he saw nothing. His vision was black. Blinking and shaking his head did nothing. His body was tucked in tightly into a small space, he could hardly bend his elbows or stretch his legs. The enclosed space trapped in one position. He could feel movement, hear voices and sounds that was distant and echoed. The terrapin began to thrash around, slamming his body against the side and ramming his head forward. Small cracks formed at the edges, light escaped through but not enough to really see anything. He growled, he wanted out. The voices were coming closer, his nose picked up unique smells that didn't make much sense to him._

_The next thing he saw was a blinding whiteness and rough hands grabbing his neck. He was pinned down while something clicked around his neck. He tried biting at the other's hands, trying to grab at whatever he could get at but it was too far of a reach. His head was smacked to the side, something sharp pierced his neck and made him howl. The hands were off him now, he was free but the sharp sting was still bothering him. He quickly staggered back and rubbed it. His body felt hot, too hot._

_The strange device around his neck buzzed, pain erupted in a sudden jolt and made him fall back down. He couldn't think straight anymore, his body was so hot..he needed.._

_His mind quickly went to his mate, he needed him, where was he? His eyes scanned around the room, his body out and throbbing with a sudden need. His brain was scattered in confusion._

– –

Leo woke in the second of sudden pain in his stomach. His eyes snapped open, his hand went over his stomach and his nail scrapping his plastron. The pain was only there for a minute, leaving him perplexed and startled by the feeling. Leo almost expected his stomach to be swollen again, huge with life but it was flat. He wasn't pregnant anymore but the pain brought him to a scare. Leo winced.

The room was dark and for a second he feared he was back in that cage. His heart was racing at the thought, he couldn't find Don anywhere.

"Donnie?" Leo said into the darkness. He could make out the desk and a few lights blinking from the computers. He saw nobody, Donnie wasn't here. He pushed off the covers and got up to his feet. Donnie's scent was gone, completely erased-

Leo glared, his heart was in a panic but he tired to keep calm. "Don..Donnie." He moved around, looking into the bathroom or under the bed.. ? Maybe..

A deep growl made him spun around, his stance was on the edge of worry and fear. Leo could hard see anything anymore, only the outline of a body near the door. Leo caught the beings scent, to was far too familiar but something about it...it was not welcoming. Leo's body froze, he couldn't move on his own anymore as footsteps came towards him, closing him in and trapping him.

"_Don..nie?"_

Claws dug into his skin like hot knives and sunk down, locking the nails deep in his biceps. Leo couldn't pull away, it hurt but he couldn't bring himself to move. The face was still unrecognizable, blank with no features or emotion. Leo felt the terrapin lowered him, its body was against Leo's, pinning him close but held no comfort. His body felt hot, Leo felt his senses dull as the being climbed on top of him and spread his legs out.

Leo couldn't stop it, his body wasn't listening. His throat felt like it was closing up on him, making the smallest of noises was impossible. The being began touching him, licking him, everything to get his body to respond. Leo's mouth opened in a silent gasp, his body was on fire. The being kept its hand against Leo's chest, holding him down as it positioned itself and spread Leo.  
>His body was begging for it, pleading for this terrapin to fill him but this wasn't him. Leo didn't want this, he didn't even know who this was. His chest tightened, making it hard to breath as he felt the thick length penetrate him with one smooth thrust. Leo inhaled sharply, his body tensed up. No! No not this!<p>

The terrapin was thrusting wildly with no rhythm, no longer touching him or feeling on his body. Leo could only feel the thick member viciously pounding into him, filling his entrance in each hard thrust. The heat was blinding him but Leo knew that this wasn't what he wanted. He was terrified now, his anger and courage was reduced to a pitiful whimper of cries and screams. His belly began to stir, pain flourished deep in him and made him cry out. As the creature thrust, his stomach was beginning to grow. His plastron shifted to the sudden growth, his stomach kept growing and growing into a smooth orb. His whole body began to hurt, the agony was intense enough to make the fearful feral want to vomit. Was he about to give all over again?

Leo tried pulling away but he couldn't move. His belly was squirming, his hips ached as the sudden urge to push overpowered him.

"_No! No! No stop! Argh!"_

Something collided with the side of his face and his head fell back. Leo opened his eyes, expecting to see the black figure but this time he saw Donatello. It took a while for his brain to process this. The darkness..was gone, the being that was hurting him..it..wasn't here? Leo looked around Donnie, not really listening to what he was saying and tried finding any sort of evidence to the strange event. His stomach was flat, his plastron was normal...he wasn't pregnant.

"Leo! Answer me!" Donnie smacked his cheek again. "You had a nightmare..you're also burning up." The roughness his tone was gone but he looked at the feral with concern. "Come on, Leo, say something." He said.

Leo blinked slowly, his eyes went back to the taller turtle in confusion. It wasn't real? It felt so real..the pain, the touches..it was all nightmare? Leo took deep breathes, his head was swimming. It wasn't real. Tears clouded his vision in a second, his heart was still pounding rapidly- it wasn't real.

"A..ha..nnghh.." Leo brought his hands up to his face, tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly. He felt so weak and he hated it, he hated this feeling so much. It felt like he had no power over anything. Leo wanted to curl up into the ground and never leave. All the memories of what had happened, his mate, his clan, being pregnant and then..painful birth. He crumbled. Leo felt so powerless. He was powerless..he was broken.

Donnie wrapped his arms around Leo, hugging him close and rubbing his shell. He had a good idea of what the feral had dreamed again. The experiences he had endured were sinking into his subconscious. Donnie kissed Leo's temple and nuzzled him. It was the only thing he could do for right now. Leo needed a lot of reassurance and company before he was completely over what happened. "It's alright, Leo, it'll be okay. Don't worry nothing bad is gonna happen to you again. I promise that." Donnie spoke softly.

He hadn't expected Leo to answer him but the feral nodded. Leo's fist clenched tightly, his anger resurfaced, realizing just how pathetic he felt made him enraged. He was suppose to be an Alpha..he was suppose to be with his mate, free. His courage was gone, everything gone. Donnie's arms tightened around him, the kiss cooled his feverish skin. Leo rested his head on Don's shoulder.

Not everything was gone just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been working on other chapters and some other stuff. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you for the support so far! _

Leo was having trouble sleeping. His body was covered in sweat as he tossed and turned throughout the night. Even though Don wanted the feral to rest up, he kept Leo awake by showing him a few

games on his mobile. He was too groggy and feverish to really concentrate on the small screen but Donnie's voice was a lullaby to him. Don continued to play just to keep himself awake. He was too jittery to make any attempts at falling asleep. His plan was set in his head for tomorrow. Don was just prayed that it would work out smoothly. He hadn't told Leo about collecting the eggs as well, that was a small detour in their plan but he was sure they could get in the half empty morning crowd. Donnie set the mobile down on his plastron. The absence of the small light made Leo open his eyes. They were both pulling on an all nighter it seemed.

Before they knew it, the sun was already peaking into the small windows above them. It was early morning. Leo was reluctant to move around at all so it was Donnie that got ready first. He made sure to grab medicine and shove it into his bag. He was already set from the previous days packing. He just had to get dress and get Leo dressed. Donnie always brought several sets of clothing from home to his lab just in case. Leo could wear something comfortable and something to hide his face. He picked up black sweat pants and a black sweater. He had no proper shoes for Leo so he gave him slippers.

The feral was annoyed to have to wear more clothing or even have anything touching his hot sweaty body. Leo was too sick to even protest and let Donnie dressed him up. His wound was a lot better too but Donatello applied a new gauze with ointment just in case. Leo watched him with beady eyes. His sweat was already clinging to the news clothes. He felt uncomfortable.

"There- okay, I know you hate it but once we get out of here you're free to take that sweater off." Donnie explained to him. He fixed the hoodie up and covered it over Leo's head. The feral growled, his head ducked a bit due to the hoodie covering a bit of his vision. "We'll head into the elevator and get down into the hospital level."

Leo moved the material out of his face, "I thought..we were leaving?" He asked. The last place he wanted to go to right now was were all the doctors were.

"We have to get those eggs before we leave." Donnie said, "We'll take them with us and you'll get to see them for the firs-"

"No."

Leo stepped back a little.

Donnie stopped mid button on his dress shirt. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. "No?" He repeated.

The feral lowered his gaze, "..don't want.." He shook his head. "Those aren't mine.."

"What do you mean? Leo, you carried them inside you for 3 months, of course they are yours." Donnie rambled. He stepped closer to him, grabbing his arm lightly to try and understand what he was saying. No? How could he not want the hatchlings? They needed him. "Leo." He spoke again.

"They were forced on me, I..I did not feel love.." He pressed his hand to his chest, "There was nothing. I felt nothing."

"You mean..?" Donnie pressed his lips together as he rattled his brain enough to get the answers himself. Leo looked ready to cry again. He understood now. Leo had felt nothing because there was nothing. The eggs were possibly stillborns, dead inside their eggs. Leo had been carrying them to full term. It could have been Leo's body or the fact that they were violently and prematurely ripped from Leo. There were too many possibilities.

Leo rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of the sweater, "..nothing..they were nothing." He repeated weakly. "No..love..nothing.."

"I'm sorry, Leo." Donnie muttered. He wrapped his arm over Leo's head and pulled him into a hug. He didn't want the feral to start crying but it was a difficult memory. Did Leo know they were dead already when they were still inside him? Pregnant terrapins usually communicated with unborn hatchlings, showing them a lot of affection and even listening in on their heartbeats and tiny chirps. Leo did none of that and because he was scared and unsure of his pregnancy. If the eggs were already dead, how did the doctors not notice? Once they realized the eggs were stillborn and useless, they could hunt down Leo and kill him. Donnie didn't want to wait for that to happen. "It'll be okay. It wasn't your fault."

Leo whimpered, his arms tightly held on to Donnie's waist. "I want to leave..." He whispered.

"Of course, yeah, we'll leave right now." Donnie kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shell. Leo let him go so he could grab the bag and his sweater. He was still in shock after learning about the eggs. He was half excited himself to actually get them out of this place and into a better world. He had no idea how to take care of babies but he had thought about it a lot. He was a little glad to tell Leo first about all this before they went into the hospital. Who knows how Leo would react to seeing the dead eggs.

He made sure Leonardo was covered up, Donnie put on his sweater and swung his bag over his shell. Checking four times if he got everything was just a precaution. Then again the only thing that would give away to their mission was only by word. Donnie was smart enough not to give any clues. He guided Leo out of the room and tucked him close to his side. "Just keep close to him, don't look at anyone or make any noises. You gotta walk straight." He said.

Leo was still getting use to walking on his feet solely but he was getting the hang of it. He straightened out his knees and kept himself glued to Donnie. The hallways were empty and sinister looking. Leo tired not to look forward, he was already stressed and panicked. He didn't want to get caught, he wanted to get out of here. The elevator was down, the flashing lights on top of the sign warned anybody. Judging by Leo's sudden tight grip at his shell, he remembered Leo didn't like the thing anyways. They would have to take the stairs.

"Come on." Donnie led the way to the stairway.

Leo tried keeping up. His vision was swimming and his head was pounding with such pain. He wanted to lay down but he was determined to follow through with Donnie. Once Don opened the room towards the stairs, a cool rush of air chilled Leo- it felt amazing. The coldness brought a little life into him. He wiped some of the tears from his eyes and carefully made his way down the stairs with Donnie. They were almost there. They were almost outside! Leo hadn't been outside in months, he hadn't seen any real sunlight or smelled fresh air that wasn't through an air condition. His heart was jumping around his chest, his stomach felt so ticklish he nearly missed an entire step. Donnie held him back before he could trip over.

"Careful." He warned.

Leo nodded and paid more attention this time. He was so wired. The descend down felt too long of a wait just to get outside again. Donnie pushed open the doors into the last floor and wrapped his arm around Leo. There were no corridors this time, it was a giant room with desks and counters. There were a few people working and getting the morning shift going. Not one person bat an eye towards the two leaving the building. As Don predicted, there was hardly any one here. Many people stayed in their offices over night. Donnie was one of them.

The doors automatically opened in front of them, Leo stopped in alarm.

"It's fine." Donnie said with a small smile. He lightly pushed Leo forward. The security wasn't even at their post yet which made it easier to get by with trouble. Luckily, the taxi drivers that always parked at the front of the building were there.

He quickly pulled Leo towards one of them and knocked on the window of the driver. The small terrapin jerked awake from the noise and looked up. He nodded and beckoned to come at the back of the car.

"Get in, Leo." Donnie said. He opened the back and allowed Leo to get in first then tossed his bag in next. He hopped in lastly.

Leo looked petrified. His eyes were wide under the hoodie as he darted his gaze around the small car. It looked like a cage.

"Where to?" The driver asked. He was a chubby turtle with dark green scales. Donnie's nose wrinkled at the cigarette attached in between the drivers fingers.

"Kintvilla street. We're trying to catch a train."

"Sure thing." The driver replied dully.

Donnie sighed in relief and sat back with a smile. They were out, he got Leo out without much of a worry. Donnie lightly nudged the feral and pulled the hoodie off of Leo's head. Besides the unique coloration of his eyes, Leo could fit right in. The feral was pale, his skin glistened with sweat as he stared towards the front of the car. Donnie patted his shoulder.

"It's okay. Relax, Leo." Donnie whispered.

The driver kept giving Leo some

funny

looks through the mirror. There was nothing menacing about the feral but the teeth were a bit of a give away. Leo was just a little on edge and claustrophobic. Between the elevator and the tight space of the taxi, Leo felt the moving car was more of a reminder of that haunting memory of first being brought in. Donnie was right next to him, he kept telling himself that to ease himself. He wanted to jump out of these clothes, everything felt like it was choking him and suffocating him. The driver did good on time to get to Don's house.

"He sick or somethin'?" The driver asked.

Donnie hummed, "Just a fever. Nothing serious." He replied simply. Leo lowered his head, trying to get away from the strangers gaze. By his behavior, he was acting like a child.

"Just wondering. I've been seein' a lot of weird things coming in and outta that place." The driver grumbled with a chuckle.

Donnie sneered. "You're telling me."

They arrived less then 15 minutes to his block which felt like an hour to Leonardo. He was tired and felt sick from the car moving and swirling around. His stomach was about to come up his throat. Donnie hurried Leo out of the car before he would get a chance to vomit all over the place.

"Thanks." Donnie handed the money to the driver and grabbed Leo. His house was only one block down from here, he was sure Leo could make it.

"I'm guessing you didn't like that." Donnie asked.

Leo leaned his head against Don's shoulder, "Stomach hurts.." He whined.

"We're almost there. You can rest while I take some more things with us." Donnie said. "I have some things that'll settle your stomach too."

Leo groaned in response. He wasn't sure if he would make it to the house, he wanted to throw up. A small distraction, besides the ground beneath him, wasn't that hard to gather. It took him a minute to realize that he was actually outside now. There were houses, trees, green grass and people. Noises everything, voices, wind – he felt the wind on his face. Leo inhaled slowly and exhaled. He was actually stepping on something other than tiles. He was smelling things other than antiseptic and strong cleaning chemicals. Leo felt Donnie sneak his hand around his own, he gripped on to it, their fingers intertwined as they walked together.

He didn't feel sick anymore.

– –

Donatello's house was small, clean and almost unseen. It was a white house that was mashed together between two other homes besides it. There was no lawn but a nice porch and small potted plants near the door. Leo climbed no to the steps and sniffed curiously at them. It smelled nice.

He fumbled with his keys to the house, unlocking the top and bottom locks of the door. Once he opened it, he turned to Leo to let him go inside first. His voice died in his throat when he saw Leo's mouth open in a snarl towards one of the neighbor's

cats

that sat on the railing. The cat hissed back, back arched in warning-

"Leo!" Donnie snapped.

Leo looked up and stopped. He was up on his feet in a second and rushed inside. The cat was still tensed, looking towards the door as if she were waiting for the feral again.

"Sorry, Bella." Donnie said to it.

"It looked at me.." Leo said.

"She's harmless." Donnie closed the door behind him and lightly poked Leo on his beak. "Calm down, you big animal." Leo closed his eyes and smiled sweetly.

The inside was nothing special. He hardly came home at times and there was nobody but him. The only family he had was Mikey. They both spent a lot of time at the building together. His house had nothing but a few pieces of a furniture, a microwave and sink. Upstairs had a small bed and his desk. There was also a television.

"Sorry, it's nothing amazing." Donnie said. He tossed his bag on the sofa and began to unbutton his sweater. "I've been at the lab most of the time."

Leo turned to him, "..with me." He piped.

Donnie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. With you." He placed his sweater on the hanger then helped Leo out of his. The poor feral was sweating profusely in that thing. He would have to wash it for him before they left. Leo sighed in relief and stretched his arms out. He felt sweat drip down his shoulders, he shivered. The fever was hitting him again. He carefully lowered himself on the sofa, his body felt heavy all of a sudden and yucky.

"We'll spend the day here then when nighttime falls we'll head out to the trains." Donnie explained as he began to undress himself. "You can sleep if you want to."

Leo was tired but there was no way he could lay down right now. He gave Don a quick smile and rubbed his forearm timidly. He felt a little nervous, again, in a new environment that he wasn't familiar with. This wasn't a prison like before. Donnie was with him, he wasn't alone or trapped. Leo wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and relaxed. He couldn't wait to be outside again, free without the worry of being captured and hurt. Leo was still staring at Donnie, fixed in a daze as he got lost in his thoughts and dream. He finally looked away and rubbed his forehead.

"I think a shower and some rest will be good for you." Donnie said. He gently bumped his beak against Leo's and kissed him. It was quick, too quick for Leo to respond to right now. He's eyes were wide, dumbfounded at being caught off guard. Leo licked his lips and hummed in delight. He wished he could taste it fully, it felt as if it slipped into his mouth and he accidentally swallowed it. The more he thought about it the more he kept having those abrupt thoughts of lust for Donatello. He was too sick to even try and bask in the emotion but his body was so needy. Leo shook his brain of the thought. His black eyes found Don's again and he smiled. He felt foolish for just standing here while Donnie waited.

Donnie brought Leo into the bathroom for a shower. They both hadn't taken one in a while and Leo needed one the most. Leo was more interested now in the large room, looking into the tall mirror and poking at the shower door. The lab only had a small tub and limited hot water. Leo was going to be in for a surprise.

He helped the feral out of the rest of his clothing and took off the bandage for him. Leo's skin was burning hot from the fever. He also knew it was from Donnie's soft touches near his lower region and thighs. He caught the heavy scent of arouse on Leo, Don's beak was right at his crotch region. Leo had his eyes closed, trying not to look or even focus on being undressed. It was hard. His body was aching for Donnie but at the same time he didn't feel right to do anything. Leo moved a hand to cover the growing bulge in his plastron but he was sure Don had already seen it.

The shower head was turned on and the sounds of running water hitting the shower floor filled the room. Donnie adjusted the temperature so it would be some where in the middle. He was trying to cool Leo down but not freeze him to death. He waited for the water to adjust then beckoned the feral to come closer. "The water is perfect, come on." He got inside first, the water hit his shell first, making Don shiver. He was use to taking really hot showers himself. Leo cautiously got inside and closed the door gently behind him. There was space enough for them but Leo still felt a little closed in. Donnie moved back a little so some water could fall over Leo's head. The feral yelped and closed his eyes.

Donnie grabbed Leo's shoulder, keeping him underneath the the shower head to soak him. The feral didn't seem to mine, after a while, Leo opened his eyes again and lifted his head. It felt good. The water hit his shoulders and cascaded over his plastron. His tail began to wag.

He felt Don begin to rub his plastron and his sides with something cold. It felt slippery and a faint hint of a fresh scent filled his nose. His hand roamed all over him, covering him in the fresh smell that left bubbles and purple streaks. Donnie rubbed down to his legs and then his shell and neck. Leo tried getting a better look at what it was.

"It's soap. It'll make your skin soft and you'll smell good." Donnie finished up and held the small bar of soap in front of Leo. "It's lavender."

Leo sniffed it, "Can I eat it?" He asked innocently.

"No! You don't eat soap." Donnie said and laughed. He let Leo rinse off then began to cover himself, head to toe, with the fresh smell. Leo rubbed himself down to get all of it off himself. His eyes were on Donnie as he scrubbed down his plastron and thighs. The soap smelled amazing. It reminded him of the flowers that would grow around his home in the forest. Spring would make the most beautiful flowers bloom and cover the forest grounds and over the dens. Leo felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He hastily began to rub his face to avoid Donnie seeing him with a frown.

They finished up and cleaned themselves off. Donnie got out first and grabbed the towel from the shelf for Leo. He wrapped him up then got one for himself.

"Now we both smell great. No more bad hospital smell." Donnie said with a smile.

Leo shook himself down and rubbed his cheeks with the soft towel. The water helped his mood a lot and his body didn't feel disgusting anymore with sweat. Donnie brought him into one of the bedrooms and took the towel from him. He felt warmed up and now a little tired. The bed was much bigger than the one in the lab. It had nice sheets and more than one pillow. It smelled nice too. Leo climbed on and quickly dug into the blanket and hide himself under it. Donnie watched him as he got himself dressed and put some socks on his feet.

"You tired?" He asked.

Leo poked out from the blanket and rested himself on the pillows. "Can you lay down with me?" He asked.

Donnie hesitated. He had planned to let Leo use this room then let him crash in the other room upstairs. He had a feeling it wasn't going to work out. He closed up his drawer and walked over to the edge of the bed. Leo was already making himself comfortable, yawning and stretching himself out. Don found it difficult to resist the terrapin. He crawled into bed but kept the blankets away from him. He wasn't cold.

"You should sleep." Donnie said.

"Can you stay with me?" Leo asked again. He moved a little closer to Donnie, scooting up against him until his beak pressed on to his plastron.

Donnie reluctantly had to move away from him. "I have to pack some things. We have to leave in about 6 hours. I want to make sure we have everything." He said to him. Leo didn't look like he was actually listening to him. He nuzzled Don's plastron for a few seconds before grab on to Donnie's hand and pulling it down against Leo's chest. The feral smiled when Donnie spread his fingers over, just above his heart. This was a sign of love, the small touch over a fearl's heart was a powerful one. His mate had done this to him right before he-

Leo snapped back from the memory and pulled Donnie's away. He caught sight of bite marks just behind Don's knuckles on this hand.

"That was me?" Leo asked him.

"Oh, yeah." Donnie looked down at the scars, "You didn't like me very much when we first met." He joked lightly.

"I thought you wanted to hurt me too." Leo replied softly.

Donnie broke from Leo's grasp so he could stroke the top of his head. They had built a lot of trust together, made some mistakes and ...more. Donnie had to be careful with Leo right now. He had to control himself around him cause of how easily he fell for Leo's sweet calls. Everything about the feral was sweet, charming- Leo was beautiful. Donnie leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I would never hurt you." Donnie whispered.

He loved Leonardo. His entire being wanted to be with him, to protect him and claim him for himself. It was selfish thought. Leo was still confused and in pain. All Donnie could think about was touching him, keeping himself together before he rushed into this. The first time they had sex was a mistake, hasten action that meant so little to them both. It wasn't Leo's fault. It was Donnie's. The fact that Leo still believed in him and trusted him fully meant so much to Don right now.

A part of him was hoping to smell Leo's lust right now. They were so close together, touching one another but they were innocent touches. Leo was ill, just wanting closeness and comfort. Donnie would never try to make Leo do something like that if he didn't want to.

Leo was already asleep now from Donnie's smooth strokes on his head. Leo was so beautiful. Donnie wanted every inch of him.

He gave the feral one last kiss on his head before sneaking out of the bed. He tipped toed out the room and sighed in relief. They had limited time right now, Donnie had to get ready and pack food and supplies before they left. He was never coming to his own home again. They were going to make a life in an unknown territory. He wasn't even sure if it was going to work. He rolled his shoulders. Time to get to work.

– –

Leo had another dream but this time it was more happy and calming. He dreamed of his home and the first time he met his mate. He was injured, curling up under an abandoned den in the cold. Leo was ready to attack him but realized that he was just hurt and near death. He smiled as he remembered how tense and untrusting his mate was towards him, warning him to get away before he attacked. Leo saw him as no threat even though the massive terrapin was built like a warrior.

He stayed beside him, licking his wounds and keeping him warm with his own body. He wasn't sure why he even stayed. There was already a connection between them, Leo found it hard to even leave his side. Leo brought him into his small family and soon enough Leo choose him to be his Alpha. He couldn't remember a better time during the cold winter. That was the happiest season Leo ever experienced. He found a mate. Two strong males defending their growing clan, nobody dared to set foot over their territory.

Leo dreamed of their first time together. Gentle for a while until they were panting and wanting more. Leo was finally claimed, their love was unbroken and so powerful. Even in death, Leo remembered everything between them right down to his kiss.

Raphael.

That's what Don had called him? It sounded almost perfect. A rough around the edges name then turned sensual and tender. Leo missed him.

The visions changed back to Donnie and their time together. Even though their connection was forced upon them both, Leo knew he could trust him. He loved him too. He loved Raphael and Donatello but Raphael was dead. He was gone. Leo only had memories to remember him by, he had failed to properly birth healthy young in his mate's name. He was gone.

Donnie had protected him, saved him. He was Leo's Alpha, his mate. He knew he wasn't forgetting Raphael but he had to think of the present. What was happening now and who was with him, guiding him and helping him. The one who cared enough to give him a name.

Leo opened his eyes and exhaled softly. The first thing he saw was Don, fully clothed and with a small smile on his face.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked.

The feral blinked slowly, his head was spinning but he felt a little better. He nodded. "Yes. I did." He answered. "A..are we leaving?"

"Yeah. We're finally leaving."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sexual theme ahead. Just a small warning. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm actually really egging people on to critic this even though this isn't a fantastic story. I'm still wanting some feedback. I'm glad people are enjoying it so far. _

The air grew colder during the night. The smell of winter was edging closer. Leo could already feel it, a heavy cloud loomed over him and made him feel weighed down. The feeling overcame Donnie who wasn't use to cold weather like the feral was. They traveled to the train station with coats and a blanket firmly wrapped around Leo's frame. He was still battling a fever but the cold winds against his hot skin was such a relief.

Donnie had long ago said goodbye to his home, his life more or less. He wouldn't have a job, a career or even family anymore near him. His mobile was trashed after giving Mikey one last text. They were stepping into new territory, leaving home and comfort. Donnie was confident that they would pull through. Leo was depending on it, on him.

He paid everything with cash until they reached the safety of the new county. It was just a precaution. Would the organization even care to go after him? Leo had failed in being a breeder, at least, to them he did. They would have killed the poor terrapin anyways. They would waste their resources to come and track the down. Donnie knew they would have to return soon enough.

"Here open up." Donnie said. He cracked open the packet to get out two pills of cold medicine for Leo to take. The feral opened his mouth and took the pills then some water. Leo swallowed them down with any intelligent response, he was too tired and ill to even think straight. He needed rest. Luckily, the train was quick to get to the station. Donnie was sure he saw a few humans for the first time ever in his last get abroad the train. Of course, he's seen pictures of them and seen them on television. They looked odd up close.

The train had compartments, beds or seats to choose from and closed off. Donnie hurried to get one with a bed for Leo, he needed to lay down and beat this fever. Donnie lcoked the small door behind him and pulled down the small curtain on the door. The small little room was...small. It only had a bed and a series of hangers and shelves for luggage. Donnie only brought two but hung them up anyways. Leo quickly retreated to the bed.

"Let me take off your clothes first." Donnie said.

Before Leo could lay down he got back into a sitting position and began to unbutton his coat. Donnie helped him. He was stripped from the heavy clothing and his shirt but had to keep his pants on. Leo curled up on the bed and fell right to sleep on the thin mattress. Donnie sighed. It was a long journey, at least 3 days before they would arrive. He hoped Leo would be able to withstand being in a small room with nothing but a bed. Donnie put away his coat and stretched out his arms. "Goodbye home.." He whispered as he looked out the window.

"Donnie."

Leo wasn't asleep as Don had thought. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. "You okay?" Donnie asked him. He placed his hand over his head, feeling his temperature as Leo spoke.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. "..mad..caused I failed?"

Donnie felt so lost at the question. He hadn't expected Leo to ask it. Mad? Why would he be upset with Leo right now? He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "No? No, of course not. I'm not mad." He replied.

"If the eggs were alive..you wouldn't have to do all this." Leo added.

"That's not true." Donnie said again. "I'm doing this cause I don't want you to go through that again. I don't want you to have to go through that all your life."

"Why..?"

Donnie smiled, "Cause I love you, Leo."

Leo's eyes widen a little at the confession. He sunk down into the pillow, hiding his beak as his cheeks redden. Donnie loved him. He felt something in chest fill like a balloon. Donnie laughed softly, leaning down, he placed a small kiss between his eyes. "I said I would keep you safe. I promised."

"I love you too."

Donnie scooted in the bed with Leo and pulled the blanket over them. Leo snugged close to Donnie, his arms tightly wrapped around him and trapped him. Donnie heard a small churr from the feral, a happy filled noise that he felt vibrate into his own chest. He loved Leonardo. He was doing everything, all of this was for him so he could escape that awful place and be safe. They were going to do it together, Donnie was looking forward to how they were going to pull through. He listened to Leo's soft mumbles of 'I love you's' and sleepy yawns before they both fell asleep together. The train rocked forward as it finally departed from the station.

They were leaving.

– –

Don hadn't realized how tired. He was exhausted, spent from staying up night after night from anxiety and worry. They were finally safe and some of that panic left him for the while. They were going to be okay. He woke up to the sound of the faint creaks of the train tracks outside. It was also bright outside, morning, they had slept a regular hours finally. Donnie opened his eyes and groaned. He wanted to fall right back asleep. After all it was a long ride to the new county. Leo's arms were gone but his body was pressed against Donnie's chest. The familiarity and comfort of Donnie's scent was what Leo needed to fully relax and rest. Donnie was one to not rely heavily on smell, he wasn't like a fearl, but for the past few days he realized of how focused he was becoming of it. Leo's smell was tempting. A broadcast to his own senses. Donnie knew why and it was due to the organization changing the feral's body and hormones.

Leo's body was fertile and announcing to Donnie that he was ready to mate again. Donnie was a sire while Leo was a carrier now. It was out of his control to really pull back from temptation to take advantage of that. If he relied on his instincts and threw away logic, of course. However, feral or not, Donnie had the same desires. A part of him felt terrible for even thinking into it. The last thing Leo wanted was sex right now. It wasn't his fault that his body was changed. Another part of Donnie was also fully immersed in the idea of mating. Leo was his, right? His mate, his partner now and lover.

"What the shell is wrong with me." Donnie whispered to himself. He closed his eyes tightly and tried banishing those thoughts. No. He wasn't an animal. He would never do anything without Leo's permission.

Donnie sighed softly, his brain completely switched off from the thought but his body was already heated. His erection had escaped his slit but thankfully he still had pants on. How embarrassing. He couldn't control himself over a small hint of musk. If he wasn't careful, Leo would awake and smell his own desire too. He didn't want to put Leo through that.

He carefully moved out of bed and on his feet. He could really feel the train rocking now. Donnie pulled a shirt on from the bag and his shoes. His erection was on full display, poking and brushing against the front of his pants. He moved quietly out of the compartment and closed the door behind him. The bathrooms were down the very narrowed corridor, praise gods that nobody was around to see him. Donnie hurried into one of the bathrooms, almost running like an idiot and slammed it shut behind him. He gasped as he felt his erection twitch and the head rub against the material.

"What am I doing..?" Donnie almost felt ashamed of himself for doing this. He couldn't stop himself. He pulled his pants down and grasped his cock into his hands and immediately began to jerk himself. His other hand moved over his mouth, keeping himself silent as he worked himself. He felt so dirty doing this. He still couldn't get away from the smell of Leo, it was all over him and even on his clothes. Donnie jerked his hips forward, thrusting into his hand and moaning. He knew this was wrong. He never experienced a lust like this before but Donnie knew it was primal instincts inside him that were awakening. He couldn't mate with Leo during his cycle. Even though he had a logical sense of this, Leo was still feral. They mated when they needed to but Donnie..he was trying to pull Leo away from that.

His thoughts quickly went to Donnie having Leo underneath him in the lab. He thrust in, imaging Leo in front of him again and began to go faster. Shell, he loved Leo, he loved him so much..

His eyes squeezed shut as he was edging closer and closer. His body was rocking against the sink, picturing himself slamming intensely into the feral and listening to his voice. Donnie moved his hand away from his mouth and let out a strained cry as he climaxed. His body trembled violently as he spilled his seed into his hand, catching the jets of cum so it wouldn't stain anywhere. Donnie was still tensed, shaking as he used his other hand to pump every last drop of himself. He never wanted to do this again.

"Ahh..ha..g-god..Leo.." Donnie mumbled.

He was still cumming for a few more seconds. His body relaxed finally and he exhaled in relief. Donnie quickly washed himself up, cleaning his hands and using lotion soap to get rid of the smell of cum. He prayed Leo wouldn't smell any trace of him. He cleaned his cock then carefully tucked himself back into his slit. He was still seeing stars and his legs were jelly. He needed to calm himself down before returning back. He sat on the edge of the toilet seat and suddenly felt very disgusted with himself. He just masturbated to the thought of claiming Leo. Donnie's face scrunched up in disgust, his head hung. This was his own fault, not Leo's. The poor feral was forced and hurt so many times already. And here Don was, jerking himself off in a small bathroom because he couldn't control his urges.

He got up and splashed cold water on his face to clear himself up. It was still early morning judging by how quiet the corridors were. Donnie got out of the bathroom, trying to look as normal as possible- no, no he wasn't a gross being noo.

He opened the compartment door and quickly locked it up again. Leo was still asleep but had decided to spread himself out. Don didn't feel like laying back down anyways. He sat himself on the seat that was near the window. The clouds were still blocking the sunlight, it looked gloomy and almost depressing. However, the view of beautiful forests and lakes made up for it. Donnie wondered if it were any of these forests that Leo had grown up in. He wondered what kind of life he had lived through before everything with the organization had happened. Donnie wasn't even sure if Leo had brothers or sisters, possibly his parents still being alive somewhere or did they all perish? Donnie looked away from the view and grabbed one of his bags to dig around for some food. He brought only small snacks and some sandwiches. He wondered if Leo liked lettuce and tomato?

– –

Leo woke from a disturbing dream and to the loud roar of the train engine. The dreams were continuous, one after another, more vivid details of his birth and the eggs. He feared he might wake up and be on that table again, struggling and in pain again. He didn't want to go through with that again. The thought of the eggs more and more, guilt still hung heavily over him and even a deep sadness. Donnie wasn't mad at him but he still felt terrible. It was his fault that the eggs had died in the first place. He was stressed, unloving or uncaring..whatever it was. Maybe the constant nightmares and disturbing thoughts were punishment to him.

He felt a hand gently cover his forehead and brush against his cheek. Leo was too tired to open his eyes but he could smell Donnie by him. He said something of being sick..train...something something. Donnie's touch was the only thing he really focused on, the comfort was what brought him out of the sadness and fear. Even if it was for a moment. The hand caressed his cheek, fingers rubbed against his hot skin. Leo didn't want to fall back asleep but he couldn't help it.

– –

Leo's fever had spiked while he slept. Donnie was scared that it could have been something more serious as a simple flu bug, maybe a severe infection or worse. He had no medicine to treat that, no antibiotics that would help besides cold medicine. He had wet a small towel and placed it over Leo's forehead to try and cool him down. The feral was at least responsive to his touch. He nuzzled into his hand when Don had caressed his cheek before falling back asleep. Donnie could only hope it was just a bad fever.

"It gets worse before it gets better." Donnie muttered helplessly.

Leo had little energy to even toss and turn around throughout the day. His night sweats turned and soon horrible coughs. Donnie could only give him some water and more pills to take to calm those aches down. He was starting to think it was foolish of him to make Leo endure this trip when he knew he was sick already. Donnie wondered if the rock of the train would make the poor feral vomit soon. Donnie sighed.

A small knock at the compartment door startled his heart. Don felt a sudden panic rise up his throat, making him nearly choke on his own spit. He quickly stood up and peaked out from the window. A part of him was expecting security telling them they've been caught. What if it was guards sending them back? Police? National gu-

A woman?

A ..human?

Donnie froze up. What on earth was a human doing knocking at the door?

He cautiously opened the door, opening it just a crack to see who it was and keep it secured. The woman was...well a woman. Her hair was red, neat and in a tight ponytail that draped down her shoulder. She looked quite young, no uniform or badge..ok, so she wasn't security. Good.

"Hi." Donnie said dumbly.

She smiled and waved, "Hello. Sorry, I couldn't help but hear you coughing and I wondered if you wanted some cough medicine? I mean, I'm right besides you, you weren't bother me. You just sounded really sick." She rambled.

Donnie was hardly paying attention, he was staring at her features, her arms and long legs. Humans were oddly shaped, not really threatening once he got to look at one up close. They looked vulnerable without a shell or plastron.

"Uh.." Donnie averted his gaze, "Y-yeah. Oh, sorry- it's not me. It's my...brother. He's sick.." Brother? Really? Leo looked nothing like him but he guessed this human wouldn't know that, right? Unless they had some weird powers or telepathy. Was that possible? He heard humans weren't all that smart though.

The girl frowned sympathetically. "Oh no. I'm really sorry. I just got over a cold a few days ago. I'd be happy to give him some medicine? It's the syrup kind that's easy to swallow." She said.

Donnie wasn't sure to agree yet. He didn't know this human but she looked harmless. She just wanted to give some medicine, Leo really needed something easier to swallow down besides those big pills. Syrup would be good. Donnie smiled timidly and opened the door a little more. "Alright, yes, please that would be great." He said to her.

She nodded, "I'll go get. Give me a second?"

Donnie watched her moved back to her own room to get the medicine. He left the door ajar for her to enter and hurried back in to wake Leonardo. Hopefully, he would get some relief.

"Hey, hey come on..sorry.." Donnie got Leo to sit up even in his half asleep state. Leo fell to the side and leaned against Donnie. He mumbled something, maybe a growl to express his anger for being woken up. Leo coughed heavily, his chest rattled from the painful cough and inhaled sharply. Leo definitely needed some sort of relief. "It'll be okay, hang on."

The woman entered with a small bag and a bottle. She shut the door with her foot and placed the bag on the seat. Her eyes caught the sight of Leo. "Oh, poor thing." She said. "Hopefully, this stuff will help you. I'm April by the way."

"Donnie," He introduced, ".. and this is Leo."

"Pleasure to meet you." She sat at the edge of the bed, right in front of the two terrapin to get a better look. Leo saw the strange looking being, he never seen any creature like it before..it looked..gross. Leo made a small growl but it was all he could do to look a little menacing. He was too weak, he wasn't even sure if whatever was in front of him was real. Donnie bumped his shoulder into him, silencing him.

"Hey, Leo, I know you're not in the best mood." April said.

"He's always cranky." Donnie replied lightly. "It's okay, Leo, don't get scared." He rubbed Leo's arm, trying to calm the feral before he decided to take a bite out of the poor girl. Oh shell, he really hoped that Leo wouldn't think of it. The feral took a deep breath and nuzzled closer to Donnie. He took that as a no. The girl was already uncapping the bottle and filled the small cap with the syrup. The medicine was bright red and looked easy to hold down.

"Thank you again." Donnie said.

"No problem." April replied. She set the bottle in between her legs and handed Donnie the cap of medicine. "Here you go. I have a feeling he won't take anything I give him."

She was very much right. Leo backed away when she saw her hand out reach towards him. The smell of the syrup was very strong, Donnie could only imagine how it would taste. He recognized the medicine from the bottle easily, it was going to make Leo drowsy. Donnie moved the cap to Leo's mouth.

Leo growled again and turned his head.

"Leo, come on." Donnie moved the cap close to his mouth again, this time Leo complied. Only because he tired of being bothered now. He opened his mouth and drank it. At first Leo didn't take in the taste right away until it right his tongue. He swallowed it down before he opened his mouth and made a hacking noise.

"Sorry, Leo." April said. "But it'll make you feel better. I promise. It cleared up my cough and sore throat." She took the cap back and screwed it back on the bottle. Leo's tongue numbed, making him stick it out and cough. The taste was terrible, absolutely revolting but it did instantly numb up his throat. Leo moved away from Donnie with a small glare and towards the woman too. He had enough. Donnie patted his shoulder and chuckled.

"Again, thank you. I really appreciate it, April." Donnie said.

She grinned, "No trouble at all. If you want some more for tonight just knock." She chuckled before waving goodbye to Leo who completely ignored her. "Anyways, take care." She got up and left their compartment and gave Donnie one last smile.

"She was nice." Donnie mumbled.

Leo snorted.

– –

Donnie kept a close eye on Leo as he slept but the feral didn't even make a sound. He was completely knocked out from the cold medicine, sleeping blissfully and calm. He was glad that he was finally getting some good rest, Leo needed it. Though that only left him to a silent and boring company. The window was his only entertainment. From the rocks and sudden sharp tugs and stops of the train, it was hard to sleep on the seat. Donnie fished out a sandwich from his bag and began to eat. There was still an endless valley of forest and woodland views to see out of the window. Donnie was not use to seeing this much forest grounds. It was beautiful but it wasn't much of a distraction anymore after staring at it for 10 minutes.

Donnie checked on Leo's temperature quickly and to his surprise he was a burning furnace. He was still warm and his skin was slick with sweat. He was glad that the medicine had done the trick. He wished he could have offered something to the girl but he really had nothing of value. He would thank her again later. Right now he could use a little sleep.

– –

"I wanna see them."

"So you can gawk at them and make them feel uncomfortable?"

The red head shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "Jones, you are something else." She said dully.

The male across from her shrugged, "I never seen turtles before. Like actual turtle people."

"Terrapin's is more formal." April corrected.

"Yeah yeah. So, what they look like?" The male asked.

She sighed, "Casey, they looked like walking talking turtles. What do you think? They wore clothes..?" She really wasn't sure what kind of information he was trying to pry from her. They looked like regular terrapin people, what else was there to know? She had seen a ton of other species, Casey hardly got out of the county to see any. April guessed that was why she wasn't all that fazed on seeing the two. "One was really sick too. I hope that medicine helped him." She added.

The boy huffed, "Tell me about it. Don't wanna hear no coughing while Casey Jones gets his beauty sleep."

April glared at him, "..you need plenty of it."

"I heard that..."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sexual themes ahead! I should raise the rating on this now, huh?_

The trip to the new county was a lot faster than Don had thought it would have been. The many stops from station to station felt as if it were to put them in a delay. Luckily, the stops were quick and they reached the their destination into the new territory. The woodlands had thinned down the more Donnie noticed, then came the small towns and civilization. It was kind of exciting even though it was pretty much the same thing back home. They were heading into the inner city, a much more dense population than where they were at the moment. It would take a few more hours to reach the city, hopefully by then, Leo would wake up from his slumber. The medicine had worked in helping his cough and reduce his fever. Donnie wanted him up and well so he could see their new home in a clear mind.

They were so close to safety but now they had new challenges to face. Leonardo had never been in this type of atmosphere, he wondered how he would react and if Leo would adapt quickly. Donnie knew humans were loud, reckless and extremely stubborn creatures. Just as long as they kept to themselves and settled down enough, they should be able to fit in. Besides the obvious appearance difference..

Donnie saw no reason to keep their faces hidden now and pulled out a comfortable shirt for Leo to wear. He got into a long sleeved shirt and adjusted the back to make it a loose fit. Another problem would be finding new clothes since terrapin clothing was very different from what humans wore. Terrapin's had clothes that didn't cover their shell, humans were very sensitive to nudity but Donnie doubt that they would be a problem. It was just their shells.

He was already thinking over everything once they arrived. They would have to get a small room for a few days, he would have to ask Leo what he would want to do. This would be interesting.

Donnie sneaked back into the bed to try and wake up the feral. He leaned over him and kissed his shoulder. Leo's skin was clammy but it didn't stop him from giving him a series a kisses all the way towards his neck. He felt the feral shiver and move his head back. Donnie couldn't wait to bring Leo into this new county, this new life that would be so much better than anything back in that horrible lab. Donnie's affection was getting Leo's attention easily with only a few nuzzles and kisses on his skin. A small churr from Leo made Donnie smile.

"Time to wake up." Donnie whispered.

Leo groaned. From the looks of his slow awaken state, he finally had some good sleep. Leo stretched his arms out, slipping them around Donnie's body and pulling his body closer to him. Oh no, not right now. Donnie gave Leo one last kiss before pulling himself away. "Careful."

"You smell so nice." Leo mumbled tiredly.

"You...not so much." Donnie lied jokingly. Leo always smelled so sweet and alluring. The sweat was hardly a care to him, he knew the feral was still recovering and he needed to get rid of that fever. Regardless, Don knew if he kept at it, he would lose it. The excitement of getting into the new territory was getting to him.

"I feel...better." Leo replied.

"Good. You look a lot better too, we'll take a nice shower together again and then we'll relax." Donnie said to him. "We're almost there." Leo smiled.

Donnie climbed off of him and let Leo stretch out some more and wake up. Anymore touching and Donnie would have to pour some cold water down his pants to get his body to calm down. He looked out the window, seeing the amazing view of the city. In a way, it was similar to back home but it was bigger. Leo got up from the bed to get a look for himself but wasn't as immersed as Don was. He probably never seen anything like that before, no tall buildings or crowds of people. Leo looked more anxious than excited.

"We are going to find a nice little room for a few nights. No more cramped room. I bet you'd like that." Donnie said to him. "Then we can eat some food, whatever you like and more." He added with a smile. He had money but it wouldn't last now that he had no income. He would have to find something low key for a few months. As much as he shrived for his title as a scientist, he wasn't too upset to strip it from him now.

Leo put on the shirt Donnie laid out for him. He remained stoic, no longer looking out towards the window and instead found the bed sheets much more interesting. His black eyes narrowed.

"Leo."

Donnie stepped in front of him and held out both of his hands.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to be with you." He said.

Leo hesitated, "I'm scared you might leave me...here..."

"I won't. I would never leave you after everything we've been through together. I love you."

Leo gingerly placed his hands over Donnie's, even though his words were reassuring, Don could still see a look of anxiety on the feral. He knew it was going to be hard on him especially. He had nothing to cling to besides Donnie.

He pulled Leo back up on his feet and held him. The train was closing in on their destination, the swaying and small bumps kind of ruined the mood. Donnie smiled and nuzzled his beak at Leo's head. He hoped Leo's trust in him wasn't faulty to make him terrified and uncertain. He could slip a thousand reassurance words to Leo but he couldn't predict the future. It wasn't going to be easy but Donnie made a promise.

– –

The train had finally stopped at the station at the heart of the city. It wasn't as crowded as Donnie had imagined but that was only a good thing for Leo. He gathered their things and grabbed Leo's hand to keep him close. They left their compartment, and to Donnie's disappointment, so did the girl from yesterday. April was gone. He wanted to thank her one last time but they were too slow.

"Where are we?" Leo asked.

"We are..." Donnie moved down the steps and helped Leo. "At our new home. We are in human territory."

Leo's beak crinkled at the mention before he looked away. The stations were underground so they made their way up the long ascend to the surface level. Leo kept close to Donnie, his heart was beating fast and his head was spinning in his new surroundings. There were too many unfamiliar smells and strange new ones. The sky was very first thing they could see before the city itself. Leo could see the peak of tall buildings then lights and streets. People everywhere. Loud noises, crying, shouting, laughing..

Leo kept behind Donnie, his senses were overwhelmed but he was still very much curious. He never seen a human before and there were hundreds out in front of him. Donnie pulled the feral up on to the sidewalk and looked around. "Different from what we're use to, huh?" Donnie said to him. He lightly nudged Leo, getting his attention for a second before he stared off towards one of the tall structures. The inner city was often like this, the center of entertainment and a lively atmosphere. Where they were headed to was somewhere more quiet. Donnie kept dragging Leonardo along down alley ways and streets, trying to find a small inn to stay at before they could explore around and stretch out.

It didn't help that the feral was becoming easily distracted and attempting to fight with stray dogs.

They stopped into one of the vacant buildings, a coffee shop that had an upstairs room available. That sounded perfect. The smell of coffee attracted Donnie. He opened the door and let Leo in first. The aroma hit the feral and made him scrunch up his beak. Donnie laughed and pulled Leo towards the counter.

A young woman was scribbling on a chalkboard featuring their daily specials and prices. She was doodling on stars and hearts and rubbed her hands on her apron. "Hello." She said cheerfully. "What can I get you?"

"Hi, uh, we actually wanted to take up the room that's available. We saw the sign." Donnie pointed towards the door and smiled.

"Oh, okay, cool! It's 7 stones a night, how long are you planning on staying?" She asked. She began to dig around in a small box, looking for the keys to the dorm.

"Uh.." Donnie randomly looked to Leo. "We're not sure yet..maybe a week."

"Are you new around here?"

Donnie chuckled, "Yes. Uh, we just got off the train."

"Aww, I love tourists. How about just 20 for the whole week?" She offered.

"That would be fantastic." Donnie had to shake Leo off his arm to get into his bag to pay. Leo kept staring at the young girl with wide eyes and an anxious gaze. She too had noticed his black eyes and merely smiled, looking uneasy to him. Donnie gave the girl the money and took the key.

"There's a tv upstairs and everything. We open downstairs at 6 in the morning so it gets a little noisy. I'm Jenny, my room is just across from yours so if you have any questions just knock."

"Thank you." Donnie replied. He nudged Leo forward to the steps at the back of the shop. "Leo, stop staring.."

"..smells weird.."

Donnie snorted, "Come on."

They climbed up the steps into the left room. Luckily, the number on the key was 3 and so did the door. It was difficult to miss. He opened the door to the room and let Leo enter first to lock the door behind him. The place was small but it was cozy and warm. There was only one bed, a sofa and tv stand with a tv. Everything was in plain view. Donnie set down his bag on the ground and sighed heavily in relief. This wasn't so bad. Leo stood at the center of the room, staring cautiously towards everything and listening in on some footsteps downstairs.

"What do you think?" Donnie asked him.

Leo huffed and moved closer by Donnie on the sofa. "Warm.." He mumbled carefully. The feral looked lost at what to do next and kept close to Don purposely. He didn't mind it. The new smells and ..everything. Just as long as Donnie was by him. The way he looked around aimlessly seemed so innocent. Donnie pushed the feral down into the sofa.

"Relax then. There's nothing here that will hurt us." Donnie said. He pinned Leo down and moved on top of him. Leo's body was still hot even under the clothing. He kissed the feral lightly, testing on how he would react first before touching him. Leo's gaze was fully on Donnie now, his cool hand slipped under his shirt to touch his plastron and tickle his side. Leo twitched, a small laugh burst from him as Donnie's hand pressed against him. "Are you relaxed yet?" Don asked.

He leaned in to kiss Leo again, the heat of Leo's skin felt so nice against him. Leo allowed Donnie to move him as they deepened the playful kiss into a more rough and sensual play. Donnie kicked the bag off the sofa. He got comfortable in between Leo's legs and pressed his body in. This was it, they were finally safe now, they were together..

Leo moaned, his hips jerked upward and down against Donnie. Just a few minutes of touching and they were already heated up. Donnie kissed Leo again, his own body was moving along with Leo's.

"Leo..you know we can't do this." Donnie said regrettably. Leo didn't seem to acknowledge what he said and continued rubbing himself against his mate. Leo's body was begging for it, everything was checking yes but Donnie knew this couldn't continue right now. He had to wait for Leo's cycle to end then they could...

The rich musk was stirring something inside the feral, something he yearned and couldn't explain. He wanted Donnie so badly. "Donnie.." He mewed. Leo moved his hand down to touch Donnie's lower plastron but it was immediately grabbed and pulled away. "Donnie?" Leo stopped, his heart began to beat too quickly.

"Leo, I love you. I want to do this..this..so bad. I want..you but it'll lead to.."

"I want this." Leo said.

"Not now. You're in a cycle thanks to that serum. I can't mate with you." Donnie clarified. It was difficult to even think straight after making himself so dizzy with need. He shouldn't have done this, he was just..happy. He wanted Leo so badly.

Leo sat up, looking hurt-

"I want to, I want that..with you. I want a family with you, I owe you-"

"Leonardo, you don't owe me anything." Donnie snapped, "I can't do that, I can't hurt you again."

"What about what I want? This will make me happy."

Donnie sighed and closed his eyes. "Leo.."

He felt Leo grab a hold of his hand and pull it towards his stomach. Donnie could feel how warm he was, fertile and eager just to please.

"It'll make me happy cause they would be yours." Leo said.

That was enough to pull Leo in and take him. The very thought of it was felt so bliss. Having children of his own, a son or daughter to take care of and cherish. It was so tempting but ..it was also too fast for him. He couldn't put Leo through all that without really knowing if they really wanted to do this together or they were just too horny to think straight. He extended his fingers out over Leo's stomach, smiling at the very idea of becoming a father.

He lightly rubbed Leo's plastron before leaning in and kissing him. This was something they couldn't rush into. They had to be careful. For now, they had to settle.

"I want to wait." Donnie whispered. He gently bumped his forehead against Leo's. "Let's wait and see how everything plays out. I don't want to hurt you or have regrets."

"Okay.." Leo agreed weakly. Donnie was thinking of him and being careful. He understood that. His body craved so much for Don, he made him feel so safe, he wanted to give him everything he could. However, he was still healing. Mentally and physical over his last pregnancy but he knew this time Donnie would take care of him. Like he first did.

Their bodies were still eager and excited, Donnie couldn't hide his need for some sort of relief and decided on something small. He unzipped himself and touched his slit. His finger pressed in, coaxing himself out. "Lay down." Donnie said firmly.

Leo obeyed and laid back down. His hands rested over his chest, his fingers pressed against his plastron as he stared at Donnie. His arousal returned once he saw Donnie's cock emerge and sit in his hand. With his other hand he snaked it down Leo's pants and touched him. Leo gasped. Donnie's fingers pressed into his slit and teased inside. He thrust his hips slowly, unevenly as Donnie rubbed in him and beckoned Leo's cock out just from a few simple touches. Donnie focused solely on Leo's member, wrapping his hand around Leo, he began to stroke him.

"D-D..n..ee- ah.."

Donnie lowered himself closer in, their bodies were closed in, grinding and churring on one another. Leo grabbed Donnie's length and mimicked his movements. His hand gently worked on the tip, moving in short and slow strokes. Donnie nearly fell on to Leo completely, his body was trembling. They moved faster, moaning and stopping to kiss each other briefly. Leo was close, he was breathless and his eyes never left Donnie's face. He loved him. Leo wanted to savor every moment with him, he wanted his body to remember every touch..everything.

Leo moved his legs in closer to Donnie's body, he lifted his lower body as his release steadily came closer. Their movements became more sloppy and quick to finish. Leo kept at his pace and felt Donnie tighten and climax unexpectedly. His hips jerked forward, cum spilled over Leo's plastron and coated his hand. Donnie moaned, his hand had paused briefly around Leo and tried moving at the head. Leo felt his body tremble as he climaxed, his own cum mixing in with Donnie's all over his plastron. Leo's eyes had closed, his orgasm had left him seeing white as his body tensed. Donnie thrust loosely into Leo's hand to ride out the last of his own orgasm before relaxing. That felt amazing. Leo was shaking from his own release, his plastron was covered in thick streams of fluids. Donnie was a mess as well.

"Donnie.." Leo panted.

They ended with a small kiss and comforting nuzzles. Donnie thought of falling on Leo and just sleeping but he didn't want Leo to be sleeping in their mess. They needed a good rest after being cramped up in a small bed and moving train. This happened to be a great start. Leo churred happily.

"I liked that very much." He said softly.

Donnie chuckled, "Me too. Let's get cleaned up."

– –

Donnie had the idea of becoming a father throughout the day. Leo had firmly planted that into his mind and he couldn't shake it. It was exciting to think about, it was life changing. However, the more he thought on it, the more he worried over Leonardo's mental state. He had been through too much, he was still recovering whether he believed it or not. The nightmares and sudden anxieties Leo would experience were clear proof of that. Going through all that again would trigger him. Regardless on how well they were going to be together and how much their lives would improve. Leo would still have the horrid memory.

Everything he was trying to do and accomplish was for Leo right now. He came first and right now Leo needed as much attention as Donnie could provide. Any hopes of fathering children right now were pushed away. Maybe forever..

They took a shower together and climbed into bed. Leo nestled himself against Donnie, the sweet scent was still on him but they were both spent and relaxed now. Donnie stroked Leo's shell to sooth him and put him to asleep. He hoped Leo would like their new home, it wasn't anywhere near what he was familiar with but Don was glad he was slowly adjusting. Leo was letting his guard down for Donnie, trusting him completely and so blindly. Donnie hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid to destroy that. Leo deserved so much.

Exhaustion came quick and he rested besides his mate. Thankfully, his brain decided to stop reminding him of his worries and stress for the night.

The two had spent most of the days resting, falling asleep together even during the mornings. While the couple slept, many of the organizations guard had went into an extensive search for Donatello and the missing test subject. The lab was empty, Donatello's home- everything was abandoned. Don had left no clue towards their location, not even a note or forgotten receipt of his ticket. His mobile was destroyed, files were gone and the sperm was destroyed that was intended for Leonardo. Tossed into the trash and the vial broken. The feral was their property, their test subject- gone.

The eggs had already been discarded, destroyed, after realizing the outer shells were beginning to rot and grow soft. The immediate blame was on Donatello, the junior scientist now missing and AWOL. They had enough on him to charge him with a felony. Stealing property and refusing orders issued by the organization. After realizing the feral's failure to produce any offspring, it was also ordered to be executed.

Mikey learned of all this as soon as the search was now on him to where his brother was. He already surrendered to show and tell everything he knew- which was nothing. Mikey was purposely cocky and high spirited about everything. He wouldn't dare tell anyone. Donnie was already far away from this place, safe with Leo in the human county. Mikey would jump up and celebrate if he wasn't on watch now. He didn't care. Mikey was happy for him. It was a small victory to save an important life but the realization of it being so trivial hit him. There were still many feral terrapin in captivity, suffering and forced to be test subjects. There were no rules against it, it kept on the down low from the public's eye. Even though Donnie had beaten the system and escaped with Leo, many more were still here, dying.

It had to stop. Mikey had a feeling that this was spark of the beginning.

– –

He had to give another 20 stones for another week which the girl gladly agreed to take. That amount of money was hardly a worry but Donnie was still worried about being left with nothing in the end. They needed a permanent place to stay, income for food and necessities. Don had yet to venture out into the new city. He now feeling nervous and on edge about it. They were getting too comfortable in this little room, secure from their strange new environment but Don couldn't keep this up.

Leo was getting a little stir crazy as well. He kept staring at the window, growling at strays and kept wanting to fight. Donnie had to find some way of keeping him entertained before he decided on dog fighting rings. They got dressed together and heading out to a shop for some food. Donnie had a small list of things in his head, juggle that and keeping on eye on Leo. The feral wasn't doing so well in crowds and kept wanting to growl and snarl at any humans getting too close to him. Donnie felt like a mother correcting his child and keeping him at his side before he scurried off after a piece of paper.

Every little thing was catching Leonardo's eye, bright lights or colors, noises and smells. There were plenty of markets on the streets selling fruits to meat. Donnie wanted to stick what he knew before trying another bizarre. He heard rumors of humans actually eating turtles which made him sick to his stomach. Donnie stopped at one of the vendors stalls to get fruit and some soup. Leo eyed at the large jar of dead spiders on display, his stomach was growling from all the smells and food everywhere. He wasn't too interested on listening in what Donnie was talking about with the human.

"What is that.."

"Cat."

Donnie's eyes widen. "Uh, just the fruit..that's it." He handed the money to the vendor and grabbed his bag. He rather survive off lettuce than try cat. He was startled at the sight of the dead cooked spiders in the jar and backed away-

Where was Leo?

"L-Le.." Donnie felt his heart drop down into his stomach, his throat closed up and his voice was drowned out in small breathes of terror. He was just by him? Where..!?

He searched around the stall and underneath just to check much to the others suspicion. How could he lose the only green thing in this sea of humans?!

"LEO!" Donnie shouted. "Where..where did he ..no!" He was about to lose it, he wasn't sure what could have distracted the feral so easily to make him leave his side. He couldn't believe it! Leo was like a short attention spanned child. Donnie hurried through the crowd, looking out into the streets as he did to make sure he wasn't wandering. He shouted his name again, not really caring of all the angry looks he was receiving. "Damn it, damn..where-"

The shriek of laughter caught his attention towards the alleyway. A few human children were playing, and running about without supervision. When they had ran past Donnie, he could see on the ground a few kids and a young feline child around Leonardo. The feral was holding what looked like a large caramelized scorpion, he held it up to his mouth, the children screamed.

"Ew! Ew!"

"Look! He's gonna do it!"

Leo opened his mouth an ate the entire scorpion in one bite, leaving the tail which he bit into with a small smile. The kids were in a mix of laughter and disgusted faces. "He did it! Ew ew! He ate it!"

Donnie wasn't sure of whether to laugh or run up to him and choke him. He was sitting around eating candy with children, carefree and completely oblivious to the heart attack Donnie nearly had. Leo wiped his mouth after finishing off the dare then looked up to find Don with an angry glare.

"Donnie!" Leo piped happily.

The kids bolted in fits of giggles and screams, the fun was over, but Donnie was still debating on whether he should kick the feral's ass. Leo jumped up to his feet, holding a small bag that one of the kid's had given him. "Don, look.." He opened the bag and showed him the candy insects inside much to Donnie's horror.

"Leo!" Donnie growled. "Why did you run off like that? I should ...grr.. I should-"

"I like kids, Donnie, I can't wait till we have kids." Leo interrupted with a wide smile.

Oh no, his anger was melting- no, not that face. Donnie hung his head in defeat, his frustrations broke as he let out a small bark of laughter. He still wanted to throttle Leo after all that. The feral merely smiled to him, unsure of what he was laughing over. He grabbed one of the insects from the bag and chewed hungrily.

– –

Donnie had to take the large bag of candy away from him much to Leo's annoyance. He had bought plenty of food, candy would come later but Leo seemed to have enough for the entire day. He had to keep the bag out out of sight for a while. He began preparing some noodles with rice. Donnie diced up some tomatoes for them as a snack while they waited for everything to cook. Leo spread himself out on Donnie's lap while they watched television.

"Now you wanna stay by me..." Donnie teased.

Leo nuzzled by Donnie's knee, "I said sorry already."

"I'm gonna need more than that." Donnie sneaked his hand under Leo's arm, making the feral jump and wiggle around in distress. Leo was very ticklish it seemed. Donnie was going to have some fun getting his revenge. He managed to get the other side of him, tickling down Leo's sides, the feral was laughing so hard he was turning red. He kicked his legs out and rolled away from Donnie. Leo hugged himself, still laughing and wiggling himself around. His smile and laughter was infectious and adorable. Donnie wanted to trap him and kiss him. However, Leo was not trusting him to even get near him again. They played around, pouncing on one another and wrestling. Donnie quickly stole small kisses, one on Leo's cheek and the other on his plastron.

Leo slipped out under Donnie and rolled away. Their playful antics ceased when it was time to check on the noodles and rice before they burned. Leo sneaked back to eat the rest of the tomato slices and innocently sit in front of the television.

It was the most relaxed that they have ever been together. They were smiling, Donnie got to see that often in Leo now and it was well worth it. Don had fallen so hard for him but he couldn't describe the feeling without adding some cheesy love struck sentences in. Donnie had a good feeling, after everything they've been through, he knew that this was the moment where things were going to change. He just hoped Leo would feel just as well and happy as he felt. Donnie would do anything for him to make him comfortable.

Right now all the feral cared about was curling up besides Donnie while they ate dinner together.

– –

Jenny had agreed to let them stay in the dorm but they would have to work in the coffee shop. It was a good deal and would be even more great if Leo could work. However, Donnie doubt that the feral was capable of handle that responsibility just yet. The challenge was telling Leo to stay in their dorm while Donnie worked downstairs. Eight full hours without them being together, without Donnie watching him or having any sort of company. Leo was uneasy at the idea.

He had to find some sort of way to keep Leo entertained while he was gone. The tv could only do so much and Donnie instinctively unplugged the stove just in case. He was just..making sure he didn't set the place on fire.

"Sit like this, hands resting.." Donnie fixed Leo's hands to rest on his knees, "Back straight..that's it."

Leo straighten himself out and kept his eyes closed. At least as quick as Donnie could check. He had a feeling mediation wouldn't be the greatest thing to keep Leo preoccupied. He too jittery and easily distracted. The noises from outside were enough to keep Leo from listening to Donnie's instructions. He was trying his hardest. It was hard to block out anything, he wasn't sure how or even if he could accomplish it. Leo took deep breathes, he focused only on Donnie's voice, his breathing, heartbeat..those floor boards creaking downstairs..

Leo's brow knotted in concentration.

"Don't force it, Leo, just relax." Donnie said.

"I'm trying."

He was getting frustrated. His heart was beating too fast, he wasn't suppose to relax, why couldn't he do that? Leo's hands clenched into fists, his body was tensing up- those floors creaked again!

Leo opened his eyes looking into a dark empty room. His heart was still racing, pounding against his ribs and making them rattle at each breathe he took. Leo was perplexed at the vivid memory resurfacing of Donnie being in front of him. Was it a dream? Did he really sleep while he was trying to mediate? Leo rubbed his head and sighed heavily. At least now everything was quiet. He couldn't hear anything, no cars or voices or creaking. It was eerie. He had given up on trying to mediate and hurried to turn on the television at a low volume. He curled up on the sofa and buried his head into the cushion. Even though Donnie was only downstairs, just a few footsteps away, he was still anxious. He had to grow up and calm down. He was sure Donnie wasn't appreciating his needy behavior anyways.

Leo adjusted himself on the sofa so he could face the television. A small crunch noise from under the cushion made him lift his head a little. Ah, so that's where Donnie hid the bag of candy. He was too tired and left it in the cushion for later. Maybe it'll be there tomorrow if Donnie didn't suspect him.

Downstairs was just as quiet and lifeless. Donnie kept his ears open for any noises, he prayed Leo would be okay while he was down here. All his work consisted of was cleaning, organizing and ending the day. He basically worked the night while Jenny opened in the mornings. It was a nice little job, comfortable and not a whole lot of work. Donnie couldn't imagine seeing himself now. He worked for one for one of the main companies as a scientist, now he was working at a coffee shop. It certainly was a downgrade but not one that he regretted.

Two more people came in before he closed up and locked the doors. Donnie made sure everything was perfect, right now to the windows and chairs. He was actually really grateful for Jenny to trust him. Donnie appreciated it a lot. Not many people were like that. Donnie cleaned up the cups and coffee pots, locked up the register and restocked for the morning.

"Hope I did everything." Donnie said to himself. It was strange working a normal job like this.

He went over to the windows to close the blinds when he was spotted someone across the street. They were sitting on the pavement, legs out and a cigarette in between their fingers. They couldn't have been human, Donnie noticed how large the figure looked in comparison to a normal human height. Donnie slowly pulled down the blinds but he was still watching the figure. His strange suspicions were dismissed when another figure walked over towards them.

They were just waiting on someone...

..why was he so paranoid all of a sudden? Donnie watched the two, they exchanged a few words before the larger figure stood up and followed the other. Donnie looked down and chuckled. It was nothing..

Donnie untied his apron and hung it up for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sexual themes a head. I'm going to be making longer chapters later a head as I progress in the story. _

At the near end of the month, snow began to make its appearance finally. It blanket the streets, icicles hung from the shop windows and a thin ice sheet layered it. Despite the changes, Don knew this was also good for the shop. Many people needed tea or hot chocolate to keep them warm. He didn't mind starting a little early to help Jenny keep the shop up and running. The heat was also turned up thankfully. Winter was a difficult season to pull through being a cold blooded reptile, working here was actually heavenly right now. Leo had also took to the advantage and had gotten hooked on herbal tea. He sat at the back of the shop, waiting for Donnie to finish working or would just come down to look at the magazines and of course drink tea.

Donnie could hardly believe it had been almost a month now. A month since he had escaped with Leo to this place. It was also a month since he last talked with Mikey or heard any news. He hoped his brother was okay, he really missed him. Don could easily just pick up a phone and talk to him. He was just scared of getting caught. There was no doubt in his mind to think that Mikey was on watch. It was all because of him.

"Donnie!"

Jenny quickly shoved his hand out of the way of the hot water pouring down into the overflowing cup. He was in a small trance, not focusing at what he was doing and nearly burned himself. Donnie stared down at the overflowing cup and winced. "Damn.."

"You okay?" She asked. The poor girl was doing so many things at once to keep up with orders and cashing out people. And here he was, making a mess and making more work for her to do. Donnie poured some of the water out and set it on the counter. He had to get something to clean the floor with.

He sighed heavily, "Y-yeah. Sorry." He muttered. Donnie got a few more cups filled before he cleaned up the mess. Leo was watching him from the back in worry. The number of people coming in was dying down a little, he hoped this meant Don could take a small break before the night shift. He flipped through some of the pages of the magazine, not really caring to read everything because his eyes were still on Donnie. The small article of Donatello's disappearance was missed completely. Hidden beneath other more important news in the county and easily overlooked. Humans kept to their business, they could care less about what was happening in other borders. That's why living here would be great for them. Leo didn't care much to where he would be just as long as Donnie was with him. It was selfish of him to say he was terrified of just being alone. However, he did truly love him. Everything Don was doing was for Leo, he hoped to somehow return the favor.

The line had died completely which left a perfect opportunity for a break for Donnie. Leo had already finished his cup of tea and watched as Donnie untied his apron and set it on the hook. Leo got up with the empty cup in hand.

"Do you mind helping me fix up this burn?" Donnie said to him. He held out his hand a little to Leo, showing him briefly at his open palm, "I have 30 minutes, let's go back upstairs for a while."

Leo tossed his cup in the trash and followed Donnie back upstairs to their dorm.

"How bad is it?" Leo asked him. He didn't get a good look when Donnie tried to show him. He must have burnt it while handling some of the hot water or coffee. Their medical kit was under the kitchen sink somewhere. Donnie was quiet when they reached their door, ignoring Leo's question, he quickly unlocked their door and went inside. Leo closed the door behind him, "I'll get the k-"

Donnie roughly shoved him away from the door and trapped him against the opposite wall near the window. Leo's shell made a loud thud against the thin walls, his eyes widen in surprise when Donnie began to grind himself against him and kissed his neck. Leo's heart was still racing but now in a excited manner as Donnie began to touch him down his plastron past the hem of his pants to reach his pleasure region. Donnie gently bit into his neck, moaning softly as he rubbed his hand over Leo's slit. He was so frustrated it was unbelievable. Leo always smelled so good.

"D-Don.." Leo whimpered. He held on to Donnie by his sides, keeping him close and breathing heavy. He wasn't expecting this and was still a little startled from being shoved against a wall. The kisses and touches made up for it though.

"I love you." Donnie whispered, "Shell, I love you so much." His nails lightly dug into Leo's thigh, leaving white marks that soon faded when his fingers moved upward again. Donnie unzipped his own pants hastily and had dropped down. His cock pressed against Leo's plastron, rubbing at him and beckoning Leo to drop out for him. Donnie's scent so overpowering, so rich that it made Leo's head spin and become light. Leo's own scent was dull, the feral wasn't on his cycle anymore but Donnie was still allured so easily. Almost too easily.

He could risk it and have sex. It was a low chance but there was still a risk. He was dying to claim Leo, he wasn't sure he could hold himself back any longer.

Leo grabbed a hold of Donnie's erection and began to rub along his shaft. Was 30 minutes enough time? That was the real question.

He was sure Leo would be willing, whatever Donnie wanted to make him happy. Leo was so willing to please and for some reason that made Donnie even more aroused. He felt a little guilty now for even thinking of it but he desperately needed some sort of relief.

The feral kept his hand over Donnie's cock, stroking him slowly while his eyes kept to Donnie's face. His mate was loving it.

Sensing Donnie's struggle, Leo decided to take the lead. "Can you lay down? I want to do something for you." Leo said softly to him. Donnie smiled. He leaned in and kissed Leo, roughly pressing his lips on him and snaking his tongue in. Leo held his body tingle in delight. Leo's hands moved to press on Donnie's chest, motioning him to get on the bed so he could take care of him. He never seen Donnie so pent up before like this. It was so exciting. He wanted to do everything he could to make his mate climax. Leo moaned into the kiss. His body was so hot he was sure Donnie could feel it.

Don got on the bed and laid back, waiting for Leo to straddle him or lay on his chest. Which ever one he would be happy. However, Leo did neither and situated himself in between his legs. Leo took hold of Don's erection, his face was inches from it just to plan his first move. He moved in a little closer and licked up until the head. Leo could taste the saltiness and bitterness of Don's shaft. He rolled the taste of him in his mouth and repeated the action. Donnie had closed his eyes and gripped the sheets under him. It felt so amazing!

"O-oh! L-Leo- god..yes.." Donnie covered his mouth as he let out a loud moan, Leo's lips encased the tip of his cock, his tongue swirled over it so sensually. He was going to lose it!

His hips jerked up, the warmth was a bliss. Leo kept on licking and sucking lightly. His hand grabbed the base of Donnie's cock, pumping as his mouth did all the work. Donnie thrust in a little, Leo obliged and swallowed more of his length. Donnie gasped, his body was trembling at the near edge of his release.

"L-Leo..I'm going to..I'm gonna cum." Donnie warned.

He didn't stop despite the warning. Leo kept at his rhythm and could practically feel Donnie's base expand and ready to release. Donnie's mouth open in a silent gasp as he climaxed violently into Leo's throat. His hips jerked upward, giving himself the pleasure of the final thrust inside Leo's warm mouth and tensing. The taste hit him but he didn't pull away. Donnie had enjoyed this far more than he had expected. He swallowed down some of the seed and immediately choked. Leo refused to spit it out and forced it down in one quick gulp. He lifted his head up and coughed into his hand. Some of Donnie's cum fell down his lips.

"Leo," Donnie sat up, worried that Leo might have choked, "You okay? Water?" He asked him.

Leo shook his head and swallowed down a large amount of spit. He wiped his mouth.

"D-Did you like that?" He said in a gravel tone.

"Yeah. I..shell, that was amazing." Donnie said with a smile. "You didn't have to swallow it down."

Leo smiled back sheepishly, "I didn't want to make a mess. I thought it would have been a mood killer."

Donnie chuckled and sneaked in a quick kiss on his lips. He wiped some of the cum off Leo's lips and cleaned him off a little. "With a face like yours I highly doubt it." Donnie remarked. He kissed him one last time before he reluctantly had to get himself ready again to go back downstairs. At least he felt a little better now, less pent up stress after all those people and frustration. Leo nuzzled him fondly, giving him a small distraction as he cleaned himself up.

"When will you be done?" Leo asked.

"Depends but it'll probably be late again." Donnie answered as he zipped his pants back up and fixed them. "Do you want me to make you something before I leave?" He added.

"No. I..uh..I..nothing. I'll miss you." Leo said with a small smile. He held in his real question, maybe some other time he'll ask when Donnie had the day off.

Donnie chuckled, "I'll miss you too. I love you, Leo." He walked over to him, giving him one last kiss before leaving their dorm.

Leo got up from the bed to clean himself off.

– –

More snow had fallen overnight and through the morning. Snow plows were up early to clear the streets for the morning traffic. Minutes later the streets would be filled again with snow as it continuously fell. The only good thing to come out of this was the shop closing for the day. Hardly anyone arrived for the early morning rush so Jenny decided to close it up. Donnie had the day off.

He switched on the heater to their room, piled all the blankets and pillows on the sofa and declared a movie day. Leo was just more than happy to have Donnie with him, his mood was high spirited and his clingy behavior returned. They cuddled together on the sofa while they watched funny dumb movies and some cartoons. They even enjoyed the commercials. Leo found it entertaining just to watch humans run around and make fools out of themselves.

Every moment they spent together, Donnie found it to be so surreal. Not in a bad sense but just amazing. He risked everything for Leonardo so he could have a better life. Donnie wouldn't have changed a thing between them, however, a part of him wished he could do more. He knew Leo's anxieties were coming on more and more due to his absence for work. He guessed Leo wasn't use to being on his own and it was making him lonely and distressed. He had always had a family, Donnie had only himself and his brother. Not much company at times so he was use to solitary.

Leo had fallen asleep on his chest and one arm around Don's waist. They were a tangled mess of blankets and limbs but Donnie couldn't have been more comfortable. He gently stroked the top of the feral's head, listening to his soft exhales of breathe he took like a lullaby. He wasn't feeling tired really. His brain had been buzzing with thoughts and ideas, he hadn't been paying much attention to the tv anymore.

"I think about you a lot..I think about you so much, Leo." Donnie whispered softly to him. He felt like a old record player repeating I love you's constantly in the same tone over and over. He really hoped Leo knew that he meant it. His love for him didn't diminish one bit.

– –

"Leo, it's freezing outside. You can stay here." Donnie said. The argument had carried on a lot longer than Don had the energy for at the moment. They had ran out of milk for the hot chocolate that they tried to make as well as cookies. The store was only a block down but it was still snowing and cold. Donnie would make it there more quicker if Leo stayed behind. However, the feral was persistent on tagging along.

"Please?" Leo tried again.

"No. Stay here. I don't even have a coat for you yet, or proper boots and .." Donnie sighed and brought his hand over his face. "Just please..? I'll bring you back something. Something with caramel." Leo's eyes lit up.

"You can wait for me downstairs. I'll take 5 or 10 minutes, okay?" Donnie buttoned up his jacket and padded down his pocket to make sure he had his wallet. He smiled over to Leo, and waited for him to get ready. He felt a little bad for leaving him behind but it was just too cold for him. Once the it stopped snowing, Donnie could take him out and maybe head to the shop again. Right now it was just a quick milk run.

Leo followed Donnie downstairs into the shop. It was weird seeing nobody here and the lights being dim. It gave the shop a dark look, far less friendly and welcoming. The only light came from the outside. Donnie unlocked the front door.

"Stay here, okay? Don't touch anything behind the counter." Donnie said. He opened the door and a blast of cold air hit them both. Leo shivered. The door closed behind Donnie, leaving Leo to the empty shop and eagerly awaiting his return. It was very cold, almost too cold to be out for a cold blooded. Donnie insisted on getting milk and now Leo felt a little bad for wanting hot chocolate. It would only take a few minutes. Leo rubbed his beak with the back of his hand and sat down on the bench that was near the window. His fingers played with the string on his pants, something to preoccupy himself before he became nervous again. The shop was so quiet but also so tidy looking without the people crowding in it. Leo was strangely curious to go behind the counter and look at the type of teas and coffees. Leo shivered again and turned his body to look out the window.

There were people out, bundled heavily in scarves and coats and hats. Cars were also out on the streets, slowly driving through the neighborhood. Leo wished Donnie had a car so he could be warm at least when he had to go out. Maybe they could go out more often if they did?

A few minutes had past and Leo was already growing anxious. He hoped Donnie was okay but it had only been a couple of minutes since he left. He should be fine.

His head rested down and a small sigh left him. Leo debated on trying to mediate again but the noise of the door opening made him jump.

"Donni-"

It wasn't Donnie.

A terrapin walked into the shop, dressed in a black hat and heavy sweater. Leo easily sat the protruding shell through the heavy material and the smell was hard to miss. Leo stood up.

"We aren't open." He said.

The terrapin didn't acknowledge him, instead he began to clean himself off from the litter of snow all over himself. He shook it off his sleeves then his front.

"Sure is cold outside." A deep sounded through the terrapin then a small laugh. "Places like these will always warm you up, huh?"

"We aren't open." Leo repeated.

The terrapin took off his hat, revealing his deep green sea colored skin. "I know. I guess I should stop messing around and get what I want." He stepped closer to Leo. The feral growled.

"Don't make this hard. I'm suppose to capture you unscratched. You made a lot of people really mad, little animal."

"Leave." Leo said through gritted teeth. He bumped against one of the tables, his teeth bared in warning towards the approaching terrapin.

"You have a nice price on your head, too pretty to just leave, now come here!" He made a grab towards Leo but the feral charged first. He rammed himself against his plastron, bringing him back an inch- the terrapin was heavy. Leo felt the large hand grip his neck and slam him down into the ground. Leo cried out in pain and kept still. The hand around his neck tighten, large nails dug into his skin as Leo growled weakly.

"You've got a lot of guts for a breeder. Maybe I should keep you all to myself. You got a pretty body." Leo felt a finger travel down his shell and grab at his tail.

"Let go!" Leo shouted angrily. He tucked his tail in tightly and tried to roll away but he was pinned down. The terrapin was strong, a lot stronger than Leo had thought.

"Hahaha. I'll have some fun with you before I take you back where you belong. In a cage, you stupid feral kind." He tightened his hold around Leo's neck, choking him. Leo's hands flew up to his throat, his nails clawed at any inch of skin he could get a hold of to free himself. He couldn't' breathe! Leo closed his eyes, his head was spinning from the struggle. The terrapin kept talking but he couldn't focus. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He couldn't breathe.

His body was being dragged a few feet away from the table. His consciousness was slipping, he couldn't fight back or even think straight.

"Let him go! Let him go now!"

Leo heard a female voice but couldn't turn his head. The grip around his throat loosened but he still couldn't breathe. Jenny stood at the bottom step, holding out a handgun, aimed and ready at the stranger. The larger terrapin glared at the girl, his hand released Leo but not without tossing him over like a doll. The two stared down one another, the stranger tried to find some sort of weakness in her hold but she was stiff as a rock. "Leave before I call the police and they will be here in a second. Leave now." She shouted.

"You made a mistake, lady." The terrapin growled. He quickly put his hat back on and opened the door. He didn't leave without shattering the glass as the door swung and violently hit the wall. Jenny quickly stepped down, looking cautiously out just in case the stranger decided to return but her main attention came to Leonardo.

She placed the gun at a safe distance as she knelt beside him. Carefully, she lifted the feral up to sit and lean against the counter behind her. Dark marks around his neck were already appearing but the color was slowly returning his face.

"In and out slowly, breath slow..that's it." Jenny coaxed him, trying to get him to breath properly and see if there was any serious damage. Leo's eyes watered in pain as a horrible stabbing pain in his neck kept coming at each breathe. He wanted to speak but couldn't. Jenny kept close to him, speaking softly and reassuring him that everything would be okay. Minutes later, Donnie arrived back to the shop to see the broken door and glass covering the floor.

Jenny had moved him to the chair, trying to keep him upright as he struggled to breathe and relax. Donnie dropped the bags on the ground and began unbutton his coat. "What the shell happened?" He said in alarm.

"Someone came in. I don't know who, they choked him and I scared him off but he's.." Jenny stopped to take a breath herself then looked to Leo.

"Leo.." Donnie saw the red marks on his neck, bruises coming into the shape of hand prints. Anger unfurled in his chest. "Who was it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. He was tall..he was a terrapin."

Donnie's heart leaped from his chest. Why? Leo was attacked by this stranger, possibly meaning to kill him or take him. His train of thought immediately went to the organization. How?

Leo was coughing and breathing loudly through his mouth in small panic. He felt even more scared to see Donnie, scared because of what he might think or say when he learned that someone upper handed him so easily. The strange terrapin was unnaturally strong, he couldn't fend him off himself. Thankfully, Jenny was there or he was sure to have gone unconscious.

Donnie didn't seem upset when he faced him again, a look of worry cast over him. "Take it easy. It'll be okay- shell, I'm so sorry, Leo." Donnie mumbled.

It took almost a whole hour for Leo to finally came down and breathe properly. His heart was still racing and his body ached from being slammed viciously on the ground. Jenny had almost called an ambulance but she did call the police. Donnie pleaded to not be involved so they quickly went upstairs to hide. Jenny played it as an attempted robbery and gave a description of the culprit. Hopefully, the attacker would be caught before he ever came near this place again.

The heavy bruising around Leo's neck was awful to look at. He could barely turn his head without cringing in pain. Donnie was enraged when Leo began telling about what the attacker was telling him. It confirmed his suspensions but found it odd that a lone person would try and collect Leo. Was it a bounty? Surely the organization wouldn't go that low to find them. Regardless, that sort of occupation was illegal in this county. Donnie wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved with the authorities right now.

"He ..he called me a breeder.." Leo added sadly.

"You aren't. Don't think on it, Leo." Donnie reassured him firmly. The hurt filled look in Leonardo's eyes was heart breaking enough. He wished he had been there before the attacker got his hands on the feral. This event really got his mind set out on getting some martial arts training, boxer- anything. He was an idiot to think they would be in sunshine and rainbows town for the rest of their lives. He should have seen this coming.

Some ice was necessary for the bruising especially at the back of his neck. Donnie held the ice pack up for Leo, letting the feral lean into him as he helped. Moving his neck hurt terribly, he wasn't sure he wanted to lay down right now at all. Don was thankful his throat wasn't crushed or worse.

This had brought on the resurface of nightmares for Leo. Donnie wouldn't admit it out loud to him, but it also brought on old worries. He never thought of having a number on his head now. There were targets on both of their shells to bring them back. What for? So that they could execute them on their land? Prison? Possibly something worse and controversial? The thought of it scared Don but not for himself. He didn't want to let Leo down, not after everything they were striving for. How much further did they have to go to be carefree? Where else could they go?

Donnie wasn't sure if he even wanted to step out of this dorm.

– –

Jenny was nice enough to give Donnie a few days off to tend to Leo. Besides the door needed to be replaced, the cold winds and snow was getting inside the shop so she had to close it for the week anyways. As much as he appreciated Jenny, he had already made the decision to take care of Leo. Whether he was working or not, Leo came first. The feral was insisting he was okay now but still shaken after all that. He complained of soreness and his neck was black and blue. Donnie was more concerned about Leo's raspy breathing and his spasms. Donnie figured if it got too severe or painful, he would have to take him to a hospital. He was trying to avoid that all together. But if Leo was in dire need of attention he couldn't ignore it.

The rest of the day was without incident and Donnie got to make that hot chocolate finally. He added marshmallows, whipped cream and caramel for a final touch much to Leo's delight. It seemed to cheer him up in an instant.

Donnie still couldn't take his eyes off that ugly bruise on the poor feral. He was still beyond furious but right now he focused on making Leo feel comfortable again. His mood improved due to Donnie's constant wave of affection and care. It was going to change once he got back to work the next week but he was sure Leo would be alright. He couldn't always be right beside him and he couldn't baby him the whole time. Donnie loved Leo so much but he also wanted Leo to grow some independence.

The next few days the police kept close to the shop after the 'break in' as Jenny told them. They kept inside their dorm. Leo needed plenty of rest but as Donnie he was growing a little anxious being stuck inside another day. He kept trying to push his paranoia away, thinking he was just overreacting and that nothing would happen if he poked his head out. Donnie was just terrified of being captured and having to go back.

His hand rested on top of Leo's head as he slept soundlessly on top of his plastron. He tried getting the feral to sleep on the pillow so he wouldn't hurt his neck but he hardly listened. Donnie smiled at the sleeping figure. He'll get up to make hot chocolate again for them then clean up the kitchen area. There wasn't much to do right now but the dark clouds and snow were bringing down his mood. His energy levels were low but his body was still sensitive. Donnie knew it was due to Leonardo's chemical changes and of course his body. The last thing on his mind right now should be sex. However, it was surprisingly difficult.

Leo moaned softly into his chest and began to stir. Donnie watched him stretch out lazily and rub his beak against his plastron. He chuckled lightly. Leo was impossibly angelic at times. Adorable and charming. Those were strange words to describe a feral but Leo looked too well formed and elegant. His skin was a beautiful color, mapped with scars and seas of deep colored bruises. Donnie could go on and on. He was making himself embarrassed for the wondrous words he was using, like a cheesy poet describing his lover.

"Hey, sleepy head." Donnie sang in a soft whisper.

Leo growled as he stretched himself out more over Donnie. He pressed his beak against Don's plastron again and huffed comically.

Donnie gently teased Leo's sides by rubbing his sides a little, he couldn't reach any lower but the feral was awakening just from the touches. Leo lifted his head, his black eyes opened into narrowed slits as he looked at Donnie. "Sleepy.." He mumbled.

"Yeah. That's you, sleepy head." Donnie gently scratched the top of Leo's head. The feral purred unexpectedly. A small shiver went down Leo's spine, that felt good. He closed his eyes again and tilt his head a little to the sight. The smallest of movements were still difficult due to his neck being bruised up. It wouldn't stop Leo from trying to get Donnie to scratch near his ear slit. The feral smiled when he felt Donnie's hand move down a little as he requested. "Haha, really?"

Donnie could feel the soft purrs against his plastron. As much as he loved to indulge in Leo's secret weakness, he had to take a shower and get himself cleaned up.

He gave Leo a few more scratches near his temple then ceased. "I gotta get up."

"Noooo..." Leo mewed. He stretched out his arms over Donnie then scooted himself up. He trapped Donnie under him.

"Yessss. Come on. Let's clean this place up first then we'll take a shower." Donnie pushed Leo off him- boy, that wasn't easy at all. Leo was a lot heavier than he looked. Donnie flopped the feral beside him, and before Leo could try to get near again, Donnie pounced on him. He completely ignored Leo's whining and sleepy puppy eyes. He hugged him tightly and pressed his lips against Leo's chest. He was so glad that Leo was alright. Donnie felt like he was exaggerating when he said he would be lost without him. No, he meant it.

"Can you teach me how to mediate again?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. We can do that."


End file.
